Sueños Reales parte 2
by Inusual Works
Summary: Mike, Luis, Sebastian, Diego, Roberto y Francisco siguen su aventura en Equestria mientras la malévola Chrysalis seduce al abandonado Nicolas para que se le una a su malvado plan - Nuevo capitulo todos los Jueves ( No cuenten con ello) -
1. Situaciones Rikolinas

INICIO 2 PARTE DE LA HISTORIA "SUEÑOS REALES"

*A SI ES… ES POR PARTES

*AUNQUE HUBIESE SIDO MEJOR PONERLE TEMPORADAS

*PERO ME GUSTA MAS PARTES

COMO SEA "TEMPORADA/PARTE 2 DE SUEÑOS REALES"

Advertencia: si no leíste la primera temporada, no sea weon y leala

NICOLAS

En verdad me abandonaron asi como asi… creo que me lo meresco, no debi mentirles asi de mal pero … me trataron como basura, por lo menos me merecia algo de piedad o algo… ahora mira como estoy, caminando en un bosque desconocido hablando conmigo mismo y todo por culpa de esos idiotas a quienes llame amigos

-¿Cómo te va?- escuche una voz en las alturas, asustado me cai al suelo y mire de quien provenia

-¿Chrysalis?- dije en el suelo , la tipa estaba recostada en una rama del árbol y me miraba satisfecha- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿ya te aburriste de tus amigitos?- dijo Chrysalis de forma burlona

-ya no somos amigos- dije

-asi son todos ellos, primero te tratan como uno de los suyos pero luego te apuñalan por la espalda- dijo Chrysalis desplegando sus alas

-¿a que quieres llegar?- dije parándome rápidamente al ver que se acercaba

-vengámonos de todos los que te trataron mal- dijo ella acercándose rápidamente hacia mi, trate de alejarme pero ella ya estaba muy cerca mio

-¿q…que pr…propones?- dije nervioso por lo cerca que estaba

-ellos te trataron mal… nosotros los trataremos mal- dijo ella muy cerca de mi oído causándome un escalofrió tremendo

CON SOFIA

Sofía se encuentra mucho más tranquila ahora que el efecto del sedante paso, la enfermera siguió preguntando acerca de su relación con Luis pero Sofía respondía con evasiones para que la pony se dejase de webear, aún estaba algo adolorida por la caída pero nada más de ello , solo un vendaje en su cabeza . Dusky luego de enterarse de la noticia decido ir a entrevistar a la recién llegada y así despejar sus dudas, al momento de que entra en la enfermería toma un asiento y se posiciona al lado de la camilla, Sofía por su parte se nota nerviosa por la presencia del guardia

-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Dusky soltando una sonrisa

-So…Sofía- dijo nerviosa

-Sofía, ¿Cómo caíste a esa altura?-dijo Dusky

-no lo sé- dijo Sofía – cuando me fui a dormir estaba en la casa de mis amigos pero cuando desperté estaba cayendo

-…que raro…- dijo Dusky - ¿de dónde eres?

-de Quillota en Chile- dijo Sofía, Dusky extrañado comienza a ojear un mapa

-…. ¿En que reino esta? – dijo Dusky confuso

-oh si… yo soy humana- dijo Sofía- vengo del mundo humano

-eso explica mucho- dijo Dusky sorprendido

-¿Dónde está Luis? –dijo Sofía

-Luis esta… ocupado con algunos asuntos- dijo Dusky recordando lo que paso en los calabozos con Nicolás

En eso, entra Luis con algunas flores en un bolso pequeño. Dusky mira sorprendido a Luis quien no se veía afectado en absoluto por lo sucedido

-Oh… Dusky ¿verdad?... solo venía a dejar unas flores a mi… ejem… amiga- dijo Luis nervioso, causando que Sofía se ruborizara, por desgracia la enfermera lo noto

-Luis, yo… tengo que hablar contigo más tarde de lo sucedido hoy- dijo Dusky saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería

-¿Qué le paso? –dijo Sofía, Luis se encoje de hombros y se sienta en la silla que movió Dusky

CON MIKE

Mike y sus amigos están "entrenando" en la arena de la guardia, pero no hacen más que jugar con las espadas y correr como niños, Dusky quien acababa de salir de la enfermería vio esto, le hiso pensar en la falta de corazón en los humanos al abandonar a Nicolás, enojado fue hacia los jóvenes que al notar su presencia empezaron a fingir que estaban entrenando

-¿Qué hacen? –dijo Dusky enojado

-Uff... estamos entrenando muy duro… como dijiste- dijo Mike haciendo flexiones con la rodilla

-si… nos estamos esforzando mucho aquí- dijo Sebastián levantando con dificultad una pesa de 2 kilos

\- asjkjaksjakjsaksjkajs- se reía Francisco

-¿Cómo pueden jugar y reírse así después de hacer algo tan terrible? – dijo Dusky muy enojado

-¿de qué estai hablando?- dijo Roberto confundido

Dusky perdió la paciencia y se fue del lugar refunfuñando palabras, los chicos al ver que se fue siguieron haciendo lo suyo

CON SHINING

-asi es princesa… esos humanos lo trataron como basura… sinceramente no creo que pueda entrenar a alguien asi- dijo Shining en frente de la princesa Luna

-…- suspiraba Luna- entiendo… puedes irte si es tu voluntad

-gracias su majestad- dijo Shining retirándose del lugar con sus maletas de viaje- espero que no lo malinterprete

Luna se sienta en su sillón, parecía que los humanos solo le estaban trayendo mas y mas problemas

CON LAS MANE 6

Las chicas están sentadas en una mesa junto a la princesa Celestia, esta se ve (como a lo largo de este fic) "Psicópata" , todas están algo perturbadas por los recientes incidentes en Equestria

-Princesa Celestia… no nos puede pedir eso- dijo Applejack

-con todo respeto pero ¿Qué wea le pasa? –dijo Pinkie con un acento flaite, todas la quedan mirando extrañadas pero luego miran a Celestia viendo que iba a hablar

-Si no lo hacen … me vere forzada a condenarlas a muerte-dijo Celestia con voz seca

-¿¡A MUERTE!?- gritaron todas sorprendidas

-Princesa Celestia…?- dijo Twiligth asustada

-¡ a muerte o algo mucho peor!- dijo Celestia indicando una foto que puso sobre la mesa

La foto estaba mostrando a un guardia todo enyesado, con toda la cara morada y varios cortes de sierra, las chicas estaban espantadas con esto

-ese es mi guardia personal Glare, cuando no me obedece o se comporta mal conmigo, lo castigo muy duro- dijo Celestia levantándose para ir al armario de donde saca un traje de conejo todo ensangrentado – esa imagen es de ayer

-¿Glare?, pero ¿no es ese que nos recibió en la entrada?- dijo Rarity asustada

-todos los días le aplico un hechizo muy fuerte de curación, asi puedo disfrutar de su sufrimiento todos los días jajajaja- grito Celestia – y adivinen que…. También hice trajes para ustedes…por que ya saben, hay que ser abiertos de mente ¿o no?

Celestia saca trajes de vaca, cabra, perro, lobo, gato y uno de león …. ¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA AL AUTOR? ¿COMO MIERDA PIENSA ESTAS WEAS?

-Esta bien princesa, lo haremos pero por favor no mas…- dijo Twiligth

-bien- le respondio Celestia guardando los trajes-entonces ya saben que tienen que hacer

-si… princesa- dijieron todas al unisono

CON MIKE

Dusky había reunido a todos los amigos para hablar sobre lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas atrás con Nicolas, todos como de costumbre se veian distraídos , Shining se acerca con maletas de viaje , tenia una expresión de enojo contra los chicos

-¿para que nos reuniste aquí?- dijo Roberto aburrido mientras jugaba con una de sus cuchillas

-ustedes ya saben para que los reuni aquí- dijo Dusky

-la princesa Luna me dio permiso para retirarme hacia mi castillo en el Imperio de Cristal, no puedo seguir entrenándolos después de su actitud con Nicolas- dijo Shining tomando sus maletas con magia – espero que recapaciten de su forma de actuar

Todos los amigos se veian confundidos por lo dicho , Shining por su parte se retira del lugar dejándolos con Dusky

-¿de que están hablando?- dijo Mike- nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para perdonarlo

-¿entonces por que lo trataron como basura?- dijo Dusky enojado

-¡pero si ni siquiera empezó la wea de juicio sapo culiao!- dijo Francisco gritando

-…- Dusky lo mira confundio

-que todavía no a empezado el juicio- dijo Diego traduciendo a Francisco

-esperen… ¿estas seguro que nos viste ahí?- dijo Mike asustado

-por supuesto que si- dijo Dusky confundido

-oh mierda… - dijo Sebastian al entender lo que pasaba

-Dusky, tienes que hacer un perímetro alrededor del castillo hay intrusos aquí- dijo Diego de forma seria

-¿Qué?...¿por…- decía Dusky pero fue interrumpido

-ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA- grito un guardia

Al momento del grito varios guardias rodearon al grupo , Dusky como los amigos se veian confundidos, de entre los guardias sale el grupo de las mane 6 ,Dusky trata de dar ordenes para que se replieguen pero ninguno hace caso puesto que eran guardias diurnos

-¿Dónde esta su líder?- dijo Dusky con el guardia que dio la orden

-Glare esta … esta…. Siendo…. Castigado por la princesa Celestia- dijo el tembloroso el guardia- tenemos ordenes de enviarlos a los calabozos inmediatamente elementos del orden

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, las mane se acercaron para aprisionarlos pero los amigos se oponían, Dusky no entendiendo nada se retira del lugar

-¡DUSKY … HAY INTRUSOS EN EL CASTILLO… CHAng…-decia Mike pero fue amordazado con un paño

Dusky aunque no hubiese escuchado por completo entendio el mensaje y se dirijio rápidamente a las barracas de los guardias nocturnos, pensando tal vez que ya podía ser tarde

CON SOFIA

-señorita, no se puede levantar todavía- decía la enfermera pero Sofia quería ver que estaba sucediendo afuera con tanto griterío- su novio ya vendrá y se podrá ir

-señora vallase a la mierda- dijo Sofia ya cabreada de la insistencia de la enfermera, al momento de salir vio que un monton de guardias estaban aprisionando a sus amigos, entre ellos estaban las mane 6, Sofia se vio emocionada y confundida

-¿Sofia?- grito Luis al verla , pero fue golpeado por un guardia

Sofia invadida por la ira , desplego sus alas y se abalanzo contra los opresores con un vuelo a raz de piso, casi ninguno quedo en pie con tanta fuerza acumulada , las mane al ver que los guardias estaban noqueados comenzaron a desamarrar a los chicos de sus patas y bocas

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- dijo Francisco ya desamarrado

-La princesa Celestia quiere mantenerlos encerrados y luego los iba a matar – dijo Rarity desesperada por salir de ahí

-tenemos que irnos, gracias niña tu valentía nos hizo esto mucho mas fácil –dijo Twiligth a Sofia quien no podía aguantar su emoción pero rápidamente se le acabo cuando pensó en Celestia

-¿Celestia?- dijo Sofia confundida

-una larga historia –dijo Luis tomando su arma

Cuando todos los amigos fueron liberados y hubieren tomado sus respectivas armas , comenzaron a escapar por la salida mas cercana pero se encontraron con el ejercito nocturno cubriéndoles el paso, al frente estaba Dusky algo confundido

-mira Dusky…- decía Mike

-entiendo unos Changeling los reemplazaron en el juicio y ahora Nicolas esta al alcance de Chrysalis- dijo Dusky enojado- caimos directamente en su trampa

-podemos solucionarlo… ¿o no?- dijo Roberto

-puede que lo alcancen en el bosque si se apresuran lo suficiente- dijo Dusky abriéndole el paso separando al ejercito para que escapen- rápido hacia el bosque, nosotros los detendremos aquí

-Gracias Dusky –dijo Mike corriendo hacia el bosque seguidos por sus amigos, las mane y Sofia

Seguidamente el ejercito se reagrupo cerrando la salida justo cuando un grupo de la guardia diurna se presentaba

-los humanos escaparon hacia el otro lado del recinto- le dijo Dusky a el guardia

-gracias señor- dijo retirándose junto a su grupo hacia el lado indicado

CON NICOLAS

Exelente ahora estoy siguiendo a una bicho culia con mala actitud, por lo menos las cosas no pueden empeorar , estamos siguiendo un camino por el bosque y cada vez se hace mas oscuro

-tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti ¿cierto?- dijo Chrysalis mirándome mientras caminaba

-claro, por eso es que me mandaste a introducirme en el castillo lleno de gente que era mi amiga ahora me odia- dije

-jajajaja…. Si… sobre eso, ellos nunca te quisieron, solo fingían ser tu amigo por algo te rechazaron cuando les dijiste la verdad- decía ella ,algo se me hacia sospechoso ¿Cómo sabia ella que yo menti?

-si… claro- dije mientras disimulaba tristeza

De pronto escucho unos arbustos moviéndose, desde ahí salen 6 changelings que se forman al frente de Chrysalis esta se ve contenta

-Su magestad, hemos cumplido satisfactoriamente sus requerimientos –dijo el changeling haciendo un saludo militar

-los objetivos están ahora siendo encarcelados, tal como lo predijo- dijo otro changeling mostrando unas fotos de mis examigos siendo aprisionados por guardias

-Exelente, han hecho un buen trabajo – dijo Chrysalis mostrando una sonrisa

 **HOLA SOY SOAP EL DEL COD**

 **LES QUERIA DECIR QUE YA SE VIENE OTRO CAPITULO DE SUEÑOS REALES parte 2 EL PROXIMO JUEVES Y EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE " GAME OVER" EL FIC DE UNDERTALE**

 **POR UN REVIEW QUE RECIBI DE LA TEMPORADA PASADA ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ASSASSINS CREED EQUESTRIA FALL OUT**

 **TAMBIEN ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE FB PREGUNTANDOME SI VOLVERIAN LAS SECCIONES AL FINAL DE LOS CAPITULOS COMO LO FUE "PrEgUnTaS Y ReSpUeStAs" O "Diccionario de la lengua Chilena" , PUEDE QUE ALGUNAS PALABRAS QUE MENCIONE Y QUE SEAN MUY CHILENAS LAS DEFINIRE, LA OTRA SECCION NO CREO QUE LA HAGA PUESTO QUE NO SOY MUY ACTIVO EN LAS REDES SOCIALES (CASI UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA) Y POR TANTO TAMPOCO LESEO MUCHO Y BLA BLA BLA. ESTA MISMA PERSONA ME PREGUNTO SI PODIA HACER UNA SECCION DONDE CUENTE ALGUNAS ANECDOTAS EN LA MILITAR…. ME PARECE UNA MALA IDEA, NO SEAI WEON. AHORA CON MUCHO ORGULLO LES PRESENTO LA NUEVA SECCION**

 _"Mi tiempo en la milicia de Chile"_

Algun dia en diciembre del 2015

Como saben aquí en latinoamerica es verano durante estos días, nos habían dado un tiempo para descanzar del sol ( habíamos estado trotando por todo el sector hace como 2 horas, estábamos para la cagada) un amigo que lo llamaremos "Morales" se tomo com vasos de agua , yo le dije _oye weon no tomi mas que te vai a mear_ o mejor dicho _oye querido amigo no tome mas agua que se orinara los pantalone_ s , el me respondio _no te preocupi weon si tengo la pichula como llave_ o mejor dicho _no se preocupe querido amigo yo puedo resistir el deseo de ir a orinar_

Pasada media hora y nosotros estábamos formados para recibir instrucciones y "Morales" estaba muy nervioso, yo le pregunte _oye weon ¿Qué te pasa?_ , el estaba transpirando de lo nervioso que estaba, me miro y me dijo _estoy que me meo conchetumare_ , el Sargento "Pichula" (Los nombres fueron cambiados) lo miro y le pregunto que le pasaba , el no podía resistirse mas, se le notaba en la cara lo urgido que estaba por ir al baño , muerto de vergüenza le dijo al sargento _Señor, me podría dar permiso de ir al baño porfavor_ , el Sargento le queda mirando y le responde _Usted debio haber ido cuando les dimos el tiempo libre_ , "Morales" le dice _Es que no tenia ganas de ir hace rato_ y el Sargento le queda mirando _Lo siento pero debe respetar los tiempos_ y se fue al frente donde siguió dando instrucciones, "Morales" me queda mirando como "Ayudame" …

Finalmente (después de media hora) el Sargento "Pichula" termina de dar instrucciones y nos da un tiempo para prepararnos, "Morales" obviamente se fue corriendo, o mejor dicho, caminar apretado hacia el baño … luego de unos cuantos minutos ... paso al baño y escucho una voz que me llama y me dice _weon… me podi traer un pantalón de mi casa porfa_ yo me cague de la risa ¿ _Te measte weon_? …. Y el _…. Si…_ . Suerte de el que yo tenia otros pantalones extra en mi bolso xD


	2. La huida

Capítulo 2 : Situaciones suculentas

 **si no ha leído la primera temporada, no sea weon , péguese una palmada en los cocos y váyase derechito a la primera temporada (Sueños Reales)**

-espera… ¿Cómo…- iba a decir pero Chrysalis me cayo cerrándome los labios con su pata

-shhh… tranquilo, te hemos estado vigilando por tu seguridad – dijo Chrysalis guardando la foto

-¿Por qué los encarcelan?- dije

-eso no es importante ahora- dijo Chrysalis retomando el paso hacia lo profundo del bosque mientras yo la seguía de cerca

-veo que activaste los poderes que te di- dijo ella mirándome

-oh… si –dije

-y ¿Qué te parecen tus nuevas alas?- dijo ella sonriéndome

-eh…¿bien? –dije, sinceramente no me había dado cuenta que aun estaba transformado

-¡Muy bien!- dijo ella alegre, ¿Qué mierda trata de hacer? ¿Qué gane su confianza? … oh no… soy demasiado ingenuo, tarde o temprano caeré en su trampa… ¡es una maldita genio!

CON MIKE

Los chicos y las mane finalmente están seguros y fuera del alcance de Canterlot, las chicas están reflexionando de lo que sucede mientras los amigos buscan refugio , Sofía está ayudando a los chicos pero Rainbow la llama, Sofía inmediatamente va con ella , Rainbow no lo notaba pero Sofía estaba muy emocionada de hablar con ella

-¿eres tú la de la enfermería? – dijo Rainbow enojada

-si…- dijo Sofía tratando de contener la emoción

-ENTONCES NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO- dijo Rainbow amenazando a Sofía quien cambia repentinamente su aspecto a uno de miedo

-¿Q…que?- decía Sofía

-YA SABES A QUE ME REFIERO- dijo Rainbow frunciendo más el ceño, Sofía se ve confundida y se encoje de hombros – AGH… TU ROMPISTE MI RECORD DE ALTURA

-¿en serio?... no lo recuerdo- dijo Sofía extrañada

-SOLO NO VUELVAS A VOLAR O TE CORTO LAS ALAS YO MISMA- dijo Rainbow, cuando termino de decir esto se fue volando entre el bosque

Sofía queda sola, preguntándose a sí misma que es lo que había hecho para que se ganase el odio de la pony, Twiligth ve que Sofía está sola y se dirige hacia ella

-hola, ¿eres Sofía cierto? – dijo Twiligth contenta, la emoción volvió de nuevo a Sofía viendo que otra pony le está hablando

-sí, me llamo Sofía-dijo ella emocionada

-supongo que ya nos conoces a todas- dijo Twiligth, Sofía no puede soportar más la emoción y grita dejando aturdidos a todos

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LAS CONOZCO!- grito Sofía -¡LAS ADORO A TODAS!...bueno no a todas…. ¡PERO LAS AMO IGUAL!

-Wow, wow, wow chica debes calmarte- dijo AppleJack entrando en la escena junto a Rarity

-Cariño debes cuidar tus cuerdas vocales- dijo Rarity

-Oh dios mío… AppleJack y Rarity –dijo Sofía emocionada

-¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR QUE PUDIMOS ESCAPAR DE CANTERLOT Y VOLVERNOS UN DESERTOR DE EL GRAN REINO DE EQUESTRIA!- grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada al lado de Sofía

-Pinkie creo que deberías calmarte- dijo Flutershy acercándose flotando muy cerca del piso

-Oh dios ¡me preocupe tanto de escapar que no las note por aquí!- grito Sofía emocionada mientras daba saltitos, Pinkie se acerca lentamente a el oído de Sofía esta ni la nota hasta que escucho

-… pasa la monea cochino culiao…-susurro Pinkie, Francisco quien estaba armando una especie de cama con ramas de la nada le guiña su ojo a Pinkie

Sofía extrañada por la situación logro calmarse un poco .Los chicos después de largas horas tratando de armar el refugio, logran terminarlo y se lo presentan a las chicas

-ejem, me da el gusto presentarles el refugio de hoy- Dijo Mike mostrando una cabaña hecha completamente de madera, las chicas por su parte estaban asombradas por lo bien construida que estaba, Mike y los chicos están orgullosos

-¿Les gustaría pasar para que se pongan cómodas?- dijo Roberto con un acento educado

Las chicas apenas abren la puerta se escucha un crujido y de repente todo cae en pedazos, Los chicos están devastados… al parecer las chicas no estaban asombradas por lo bien construida sino por las grandes fallas que tenía, como por ejemplo, la ausencia de clavos o tornillos, Sebastián que era el más afectado toma un palo y lo rompe con ira

-ya me lo esperaba –dijo Twiligth que con su magia ordena los escombros para formar una cabaña mejor construida

-Magia, ¿Cómo no lo pensamos?- dijo Diego

-y se supone que tú eres el genio aquí- dijo Roberto molestando a Diego

-y se supone que tú eres un emo, pero no veo que te andas cortando o escribiendo poemas pencas- dijo Luis

-¿y tu no erai metalero qlo? Porque eri más sensible que mi abuela - dijo Francisco

-y tú eres flaite pero no nos andai robando weas- dijo Mike

-chúpala culiao- dijo Francisco

-chúpala voh- dijo Diego

-chúpala doblada conchetumare- dijo Sebastián empujando a Diego haciendo que se cayera

-¿Por qué no mejor me la chupai?- dijo Mike empujando a Sebastián haciendo que se cayera encima de Diego, todo finalmente quedo hecho un caos, las chicas miraban la situación atónitas mientras ellos se peleaban

-Chúpenla todos los culiaos- dijo Pinkie de la nada, todos se quedan mirando a Pinkie parando de pelear

-nos cago poh- dijo Mike recomponiéndose de una caída, todos los amigos se levantan del suelo incluso algunos se ayudan entre ellos

-¿ esperen Pinkie habla chileno?- dijo confundida Sofía

CON CHRYSALIS

-¿ya estamos cerca?…. Me duelen las piernas… espera son patas… Me duelen las patas… Ya está anocheciendo- dijo Nicolás tembloroso mientras seguía a Chrysalis quien seguía firme al paso junto a sus 6 changelings

-así es corazón- dijo Chrysalis haciendo que Nicolás se le estrujara la cara

-(¿CORAZON?, ¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA?) – pensó Nicolás mientras apenas podía caminar, luego de un largo rato finalmente Chrysalis para al mismo tiempo que los changelings

-ya llegamos- dijo ella pasando a través de unos arbustos junto a sus changelings, Nicolás con miedo le sigue

Al momento de atravesar el arbusto , Nicolás cae por un agujero en el suelo que lo hace seguir un trayecto de tuberías hacia un bunker subterráneo, ahí dentro se encuentra un ejército completo de changelings esperando instrucciones, una celda llena de ponys semi transformados en changelings y otra con ponys sin transformar , varias cajas de suministros y una gran maquina desconocida cubierta con una sábana blanca, Nicolás cae al suelo y cuando vio todo esto se encontró sorprendido, mientras que Chrysalis ayudo a Nicolás a reincorporarse de su caída

-¿qu….que es esto? –dijo Nicolás asustado

-es uno de nuestros puestos de avanzada cariño- dijo Chrysalis , Nicolás aun no estaba acostumbrado a los nuevos tratos de Chrysalis

-¿uno?- dijo Nicolás

-así es, están alrededor de todo Canterlot listos para ser ocupados en cualquier momento- dijo Chrysalis acercándose al oído de Nicolás- ¿te gusta?

Nicolás siente un escalofrió horrible corriéndole por todo el cuerpo

CON RAINBOW

-Debo lograrlo, Debo lograrlo, Debo lograrlo- decía Rainbow mientras se elevaba en el cielo a la mayor altura posible, a medida que subía veía todo más borroso, sabía que si volaba muy alto podría desmayarse y caer en picada hacia su muerte pero el deseo de aplastar el record implantado por la recién llegada la mantiene determinada a subir- maldita sea , ¡YO PUEDO MAAAAS!

Sin embargo no lo pudo y se desmayó sin siquiera llegar a la mitad del record de Sofía, Rainbow cae rápidamente en dirección al suelo sin nadie que la salve , hasta que de repente una sombra a toda velocidad la atrapa justo antes de chocar en el suelo, Rainbow abre un poco los ojos pero la luz del sol le nubla la vista brutalmente y el héroe desconocido aterriza suavemente en una nube mientras la abraza

-¿Quién…quién eres?- dijo Rainbow ya recobrando la conciencia

-¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAS VOLANDO TAN ALTO WEONA?- dijo la sombra, Rainbow abre los ojos ya pudiendo ver a su héroe- RESPONDE REINBOU

-¿Luis? –dijo Rainbow completamente colorada separándose inmediatamente de los brazos de Luis

-¿Qué?- dijo Luis

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Rainbow

-Note que te fuiste lejos, así que apenas termine de ayudar a mis amigos…. Y de pelear con ellos… me vine para ver como estabas- dijo Luis – pero veo que estas tratando de suicidarte haciendo estupideces

-no son estupideces- dijo Rainbow dándose vuelta para ocultar que aún estaba roja

-bueno, con tal que no pase de nuevo- dijo Luis emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el refugio, Rainbow se da vuelta para mirar a Luis

-Gracias… por salvarme…- dijo Rainbow avergonzada

-sí, sí ,si como sea- dijo Luis mientras volaba

Rainbow se sentía rara con ese humano, como que algo había surgido con ese abrazo pero ella no se lo podía explicar , era una sensación como cuando estaba con sus amigas pero mucho más fuerte, ¿acaso ella sentía amo….?

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Rainbow al narrador mientras se alejaba de la nube volando

…Bueno… había que intentarlo

CON DUSKY

-Reportes- dijo Dusky hacia sus hombres

-los objetivos escaparon satisfactoriamente de Canterlot- dijo un guardia nocturno

-bien, ¿y qué hay de los guardias diurnos?-dijo Dusky

-ninguno está al tanto de lo ocurrido , ni nadie tampoco lo estará- dijo el guardia

-excelente, pueden retirarse y estén alertas de no difundir ni una palabra – dijo Dusky mientras caminaba hacia fuera del recinto de entrenamiento nocturno

Glare lo esperaba afuera de este para iniciar los respectivos reportes hacia sus princesas, Dusky saluda alegremente a Glare con un abrazo pero este parecía muy nervioso y esquivo el abrazo

-¿Qué pasa Glare?- dijo Dusky preocupado

-co…co…conejo-dijo Glare en voz baja

-¿Qué?-dijo Dusky al no escuchar

-tra…traje… de …. Co…co…conejo-dijo Glare temblando

-ay no ¿otra vez? Es ya como la quinta en esta semana- dijo Dusky enojado mientras caminaba con Glare hacia el castillo de las princesas- viejo te digo que es mucho para ti, renuncia, o únete a la guardia nocturna

-no puedo… Celestia… me pondrá el tr…traje- dijo Glare- ¡ya perdí el gusto hacia mi esposa!

-ella está abusando de ti- dijo Dusky – eso es abuso de poder

-no puedo hacer nada... mierda… y mi esposa me está pidiendo un maldito hijo – dijo Glare tembloroso

\- yo te puedo ayudar jejeje- dijo Dusky , Glare se enoja

-es en serio Dusky… ella literalmente me inhabilita para tener hijos todos los malditos días- dijo Glare – literalmente toma un martillo o una sierra y me…

\- no más por favor… no más- dijo Dusky imaginándose el dolor

Ambos guardias llegan al castillo, un guardia diurno los recibe y los guía hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba Celestia comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel y Luna que leía un libro sobre humanos

-Mis princesas- dijo Dusky arrodillándose, pero Glare estaba impactado al ver a Celestia que se quedó totalmente quieto, finalmente Dusky le golpeo volviéndole la razón

-mi…mis pri…princesas- dijo Glare asustado

-Señores Dusky y Glare de la guardia nocturna y diurna respectivamente- dijo Celestia- ¿entregaran ahora su boletín diario?

\- así es su majestad- dijo Dusky sacando un pergamino enrollado para entregárselo a la princesa Luna, luego se retira hacia su puesto original, Glare por su parte se dirige lentamente hacia Celestia pero cuando iba a mitad de camino al pobre se le cae el pergamino, inmediatamente lo recoge y al levantar la vista hacia Celestia ve que está casi echando humos por la equivocación del guardia, acelera el paso , le entrega el pergamino y se aleja rápidamente hacia donde esta Dusky, Celestia mira fijamente a Glare y se pasa la lengua por sus labios quedando un poco de saliva en ellos causando incomodidad en ambos guardias

-¿Luna?-dijo Celestia sin quitar la mirada hacia Glare

-¿si hermana? –dijo Luna mientras leía

-¿a ti… te gustan… LOS CONEJOS?-dijo Celestia causando que Glare comenzase a temblar

-me encantan los conejos, son tan peluditos y tiernos- dijo alegremente la princesa Luna

-a mí también me ENCANTAN LOS CONEJOS- dijo Celestia quitándose la saliva con su pata

-¡Me alegro mucho!- dijo Luna mientras seguía leyendo

-Ah… todavía seguían aquí… pueden retirarse- dijo Celestia haciendo que ambos perturbados guardias salieran lentamente del lugar – AH sí …Glare te espero en mi recamara a media noche… tenemos asuntos por resolver

Glare al momento de salir del castillo rompe en llanto , mientras Dusky trata de consolarlo al parecer Dusky ahora entiende el sufrimiento de Glare

 **HOLA SOY SOAP EL DEL COD, ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL NUEVO CAPITULO? REALMENTE NO SE POR QUE PUSE TANTAS SITUACIONES BASTANTE INCOMODAS PERO YA QUE LO HICE ( Y SI LES GUSTA) PONDRE MAS DE ELLO EN UN FUTURO… PUEDE QUE… CONTENGA… ESCENAS… ESPECIALES … PERO TODO SI ES QUE LES GUSTA UN CONTENIDO ASI**

 **DEJA TU REVIEW, SI TE GUSTO LO QUE VES SIGUE A ESTE FIC PARA ESTAR AL TANTO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **SI QUIERES SABER MAS SOBRE MIS OBRAS VISITA MI PERFIL DE FanFiction . net**

 **¿SABES OCUPAR DevianArt? ¡YO NO! ( Soap el Del COD- Ponte vio qlo shiii)**

 **AGREGAME COMO AMIGO EN Facebook PARA ESTAR EN CONTACTO (Soap El del Cod)**

 **Y SI TIENES ALGUNA IDEA PARA QUE CREA YO UN FIC NO DUDES EN COMPARTIRLA ( o si eres escritor guárdatela para ti ;D )**

 **Las ideas de esta semana es de un usuario en Facebook que me escribió sobre un mundo en** **MLP** **donde las hembras son el género dominante sobre la tierra (en el sentido de la población)( Feminazi culiá ándate a la cocina) y que nazca un macho es una cuestión muy importante para la subsistencia de la raza ( o sea el weon tiene garcha para toda la vida) -** ** _MIJO NO TENGO SU INTERNET COMO PARA VER SU NOMBRE O PARA PREGUNTARLE SI ESTO QUE ESCRIBI ESTA BIEN A SI QUE SI HAY ALGUN ERROR NOTIFIQUEMELO POR REVIEW PLZ , ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS USUARIO DESCONOCIDO A QUIEN LE COMPENSARE INCLUYÉNDOLO EN LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA POR MI TOTALMENTE INUTIL INTERNET QUE NI SIQUIERA ME DEJA JUGAR EL JUEGO DEL MOMENTO POKEMON GO EL CUAL TODOS MIS AMIGOS ME WEBEAN POR NO PODER JUGARLO LLEVANDOME A TAL PUNTO DE QUERER SUICIDARME!_**

 **La otra idea de la semana es sobre un mundo en** **UNDERTALE** **post- ruta pacifista verdadera, donde Asgore trata de recuperar el amor de Toriel pero Sans se interpone en su camino para hacerle la vida imposible -** ** _IDEA DADA POR FACEBOOK POR UN TAL SHAGHOST04…. JIJI BROMI… POR UN TAL FEDEZ, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS FEDEZ!_**

 **OK AMIGOS NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA PARA MAS** ** _SUEÑOS REALES parte 2_**


	3. El puesto de avanzada

**Capítulo 3 : El puesto de avanzada**

 ** _Si usted no ha leído "Sueños Reales temporada 1", no sea saco wea, sáquese lo conchetumare y diríjase a mi página de FanFiction . net_**

-Lucho, ¿Dónde chucha estabai?- le dijo Francisco a Luis quien acababa de llegar desde el cielo

-seguí a Rainbow después de que se fuera volando- dijo Luis- se había desmayado al intentar superar el record de altura , por suerte estaba ahí y alcance a agarrarla

-¿record de altura?...- decía Sofía, ella sentía que todo era su culpa- entonces por eso estaba enojada conmigo

-¿Rainbow?- dijo Mike extrañado

-sí, ella me dijo que no me metiera con ella o me cortaría las alas- dijo Sofía con miedo

-tranquila, ella tiene un temperamento como de toro pero se le pasara- dijo AppleJack abrazando a Sofía amigablemente- si supieras cuantas veces ha peleado conmigo tu…

-oh por supuesto que lo sé- dijo Sofía alegre- verán ustedes son de un programa de televisión llamado…

-¿oh…tú también?-dijo tímida Fluthershy

-¿Por qué todos los jóvenes de su mundo ven series para niñas pequeñas?- dijo Twiligth

-¡HEY!- grito Roberto- ¡No todos somos como Mike o Sofía!

 **CON CHRYSALIS Y NICOLAS**

Chrysalis está recostada sobre una cama dentro de una habitación del bunker subterráneo leyendo un libro de como cocinar ponys con caldos Maggie, en eso , Nicolás entra y se presenta ante Chrysalis

-¡Qué bien que llegaste cariño!- dijo Chrysalis

-¿Me llamabas?- dijo Nicolás aun asqueado por los tratos de Chrysalis

-así es, necesito que me ayudes con una pequeña cosa antes de que te vayas a dormir-dijo Chrysalis cerrando el libro para guardarlo con su magia en un velador cercano

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Nicolás indiferente

-necesito que me traigas a un dragón llamado Spike en las jaulas por favor- dijo Chrysalis de forma tierna, esto le causo aún más asco a Nicolás

-ok…- dijo Nicolás saliendo lentamente del cuarto

El humano inmediatamente se dirige hacia las jaulas donde se encontraban los ponys medio transformados, entre ellos estaba un pequeño dragón morado que se trataba de acomodar entre los afectados, Nicolás cuando pudo divisarlo abrió la puerta para sacarlo

-¿eres Spike?- dijo Nicolás tomando al dragón, muchos de los afectados apenas podían moverse de lo adoloridos que estaban con sus mutaciones changeling

-sí, soy Spike – dijo el dragón - ¿Chrysalis acepto mi oferta?

-no lo sé, solo me mando a buscarte- dijo Nicolás sacándolo de la jaula para luego cerrarla, un pony levanto su pata en señal de auxilio causándole tristeza a Nicolás de no poder hacer nada

-espero que si- dijo Spike nervioso mientras seguía a el humano hacia la habitación de Chrysalis- ya no podía soportar estar un minuto más con esos mutantes

A pesar de que lo encontró un poco fuera de lugar el comentario Nicolás se quedó callado. Al momento de entrar a el cuarto, Chrysalis lo recibe con una sonrisa y hace pasar a Spike

-muchas gracias Nicolás, puedes ir a dormir ahora- dijo Chrysalis dirigiendo la mirada ahora a Spike

Nicolás cierra la puerta del cuarto pero la curiosidad lo obligo a poner oído en la conversación

-Spike Sparkle… ¿ese no es tu nombre?- dijo Chrysalis al dragón

-No, Twiligth me consideraba más su asistente que parte de su familia- dijo el dragón quien aún estaba algo nervioso

-te noto nervioso- dijo Chrysalis

-lo estoy… - dijo Spike

-le rogaste a los guardias tu salvación cuando ellos hicieron una última pasada por Ponyville ¿cierto?- dijo Chrysalis

-así es- dijo el dragón morado

-¿es cierto que me has ofrecido tu lealtad y tus conocimientos para mi propósito?- dijo Chrysalis

-sí, realmente no creo que los " elementos del orden" sean lo suficientemente aptos como para detenerlos a ustedes, por eso quiero ayudarlos a asegurar su victoria- dijo Spike – pero…. Solo tengo un requerimiento

-¿Qué es?- dijo Chrysalis

-que Twiligth sea mi esclava personal- dijo Spike algo más relajado

-perfecto, solo déjamelo a mí- dijo Chrysalis-… ¡Nicolás, vete a dormir!

Nicolás sintió un escalofrió intenso por su espalda y se fue corriendo hacia su cama en una habitación privada

-mierda… ¿Quién es Twiligth?- se dijo el humano ya acostado

 **CON MIKE**

Los chicos se encuentran a punto de dormir en la cabaña improvisada , algunas de las chicas ya estaban durmiendo apaciblemente, entre ellas , Sofía quien cayo rendida en su cama de hojas. Luis en tanto se acomodaba tranquilamente en su cama hecha de musgo , Rainbow quien había llegado hace un rato, mira fijamente al humano que lo salvo, cada movimiento, cada respiración y cada movimiento de orejas , Rarity se da cuenta de esto pero lo ignora .Twiligth comienza a anotar cosas en una pequeña libreta mágica mientras esta recostada en su cama improvisada ignorando casi por completo lo que le rodea

-bueno, será mejor dormir- dijo Mike cerrando los ojos- ¡Buenas noches!

 _EN EL MUNDO HUMANO_

Un olor fuerte se puede sentir en el aire, Mike pudo sentirlo al momento de abrir los ojos , un olor a pan caliente y huevos fritos

-¿Hola?- dijo Mike confundido

-¿ya despertaron?- dijo una voz femenina

-¿Sofía?- dijo Luis al mismo tiempo en que despertaba

-vengan aquí les hice desayuno- dijo Sofía desde la cocina

Todos finalmente lograron levantarse y se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar la comida

-¿tu hiciste esto?- dijo sorprendido Luis al comer un pedazo de pan con huevo

-si ¿porque? –dijo Sofía extrañada

-porque esta rica esta wea- dijo Francisco comiendo con gusto

-jajaja, bueno gracias pero es solo un huevo frito- dijo Sofía

\- créenos, somos horribles cocinando- dijo Mike

\- no tan horrible como la comida de la tía Cecilia, pero bastante horrible- dijo Sebastián

-¿Qué wea con mi Mama culiao? –dijo Diego

-¿te recuerdo del completo con betarraga? –dijo Roberto

-¿o del plato de fideos dulces?- dijo Sebastián

-¿o de la chorrillana con carne vegetal?- dijo Francisco , Luis se le acerca a Sofía y le susurra al oído

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno – dijo Luis al oído de Sofía

-no te preocupi , total me llevaron a Equestria un sueño de todo broni y Pegasister- dijo Sofía al oído de Luis mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-la verdad no sé cómo llegaste ahí, nosotros no hicimos nada- dijo Luis – pero no importa, total ahora te tengo ahí también : 3

\- : 3 – se sonrojo Sofía, Mike de repente se pone a buscar por todos lados, no encuentra nada al parecer

-¿Qué wea te pasa?- dijo Francisco mirando a Mike

-No encuentro al Nico en ninguna parte- dijo Mike preocupado- ¿no debería haber despertado aquí?

-oh… si , encontré una carta encima de la mesa- dijo Sofía entregándole un papel a Mike

 _-" Queridos ex amigos_

 _El día de ayer en el otro mundo me trataron como el pico… váyanse a la mierda_

 _Con cariño Nicolás"_ \- leyó Mike en voz alta

-que directo- dijo Roberto tomando un vaso de jugo

-¡tenemos que salvarlo, puede que esté en peligro afuera! –dijo Diego- Si Chrysalis lo encuentra en un momento de debilidad de seguro lo aprovechara y manipulara a Nicolás para que la ayude en su plan

-¿ dónde podría estar?- dijo Sofía preocupada

-ni puta idea- dijo Francisco **tirándose un chancho**

 **-** Qué asco weon- dijo Luis golpeando a Francisco

-¿entonces donde podría estar?- pregunto Diego

 **CON NICOLAS**

Siento un olor a humedad en el aire, apenas abro los ojos un gran resplandor del sol me nubla la vista, al parecer ya no estaba en la casa de los chicos, siento algo pegajoso en mi cara junto a un jadeo intermitente… mierda es un perro que viene a webear … al poder acostumbrarme al brillo veo una nota junto a mí, es de Chrysalis para lamento mío

"No te preocupes, tu estas a salvo en una base changeling en tu mundo , oí que estos animales son el mejor amigo del hombre, así que robe uno para ti disfrútalo, además un soldado te rescato de la casa de tus ex amigos pero el idiota no recuerda donde está la casa, como sea, tu nos dirás donde esta y así nos vengaremos

Con cariño Chrysalis"

-¿un perro? –me dije, en efecto, había un perro todo pulguiento y viejo recostado al lado mío- ¿este es el mejor perro que pudo robar?

El perro me comienza a lamer el brazo y extrañamente me comienza a dar comezón justo ahí, creo que será mejor bañarme con cloro para estar seguro, miro alrededor y veo unas cuantas tiendas , cajas y maquinas

-¿Señor Nicolás?- escuche una voz en la lejanía, era bastante chillona como para ser de un adulto, cuando dirijo la mirada hacia la voz veo un pequeño changeling corriendo a mi posición-¿Señor Nicolás me recuerda?

-sinceramente… no – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-soy Sweete Belle- hablamos el otro día cuando partió a Canterlot

-¡oh! Si la niña, ahora te recuerdo- dije , sinceramente yo me quería ir pero algo me inquietaba- espera …¿Qué diablos haces aquí y como llegaste?

-me han asignado a un puesto de vigilancia aquí en la tierra, llegamos desde un portal que construyo Trixie – dijo la niña

-¿Quién es Trixie?-dije extrañado

-¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE PARA USTED!-dijo una voz detrás mío, me di vuelta para verla, era una chica muy blanca con el pelo celeste -¡AY DIOS MIO QUE ES ESO!- grito al ver al perro todo sarnoso

-se supone que es un perro- dije -¿ tú eres Trixie?

-así es humano, supe que tu vienes a cooperar con nuestra causa- dijo ella alegre estirando la mano, yo se la doy pero con desconfianza

-así es… ¿Cuál es su causa aquí en mi mundo?- dije

-¡Conquistarlo por supuesto! – dijo ella

-aaah… ok … pensé que venían aquí por… espera… ¿CONQUISTAR MI MUNDO?- dije asustado mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

-así es … ¿Qué acaso no sabías?- dijo ella como si de nada tratase

-¡Por supuesto que no sabía!- dije alejándome

\- no te preocupes, pronto tendrás un puesto en el mando del nuevo orden de este mundo- dijo Trixie mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sweete

-yo no me uní para esto –dije comenzando a alejarme a un paso más acelerado- Chrysalis me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en su mundo, no me dijo nada sobre este mundo

De pronto una figura se tele transporta al frente mío, una figura alta y de piel oscura, me detiene al tomarme del hombro , cuando le veo la cara me doy cuenta que es la mismísima Chrysalis en su forma humana quien me detenía

-Nicolás… no te eches para atrás ahora- dijo empujándome de vuelta

-tu no me dijiste que venias a mi mundo- dije enojado pero ella me ignoro

-nos hiciste una promesa, tienes que cumplirla ahora- dijo ella parando de empujarme- y por ahora tendré que mantenerte a raya de la situación

-ESTO NO ERA LO QUE YO QUERIA- le grite

-por supuesto que no querías esto … pero cariño… así son los negocios- dijo ella

Chrysalis saco un control remoto con un gran botón rojo, ella apretó el botón, inmediatamente una máquina que se encontraba escondida disparo un rayo que me impacto de forma brutal, caí rendido en el suelo mientras un dolor indescriptible pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, sentía cosas extrañas mientras espuma salía de mi boca… ahora lo recuerdo … esa máquina… es la que estaba junto a las jaulas

-¡Spike! ¿podrías llevarlo junto con los otros por favor?- dijo Chrysalis , seguidamente un gran dragón morado , muy distinto al anterior, me toma en brazos y me deja dentro de la jaula con los ponis semi mutados, Chrysalis se retira lentamente del lugar junto a Trixie y Sweete

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- dije antes de caer desmayado por el dolor

 **EN ALGUN SUPERMERCADO "LIDER" DE LA ZONA**

Unos televisores que se dejan como muestra sintonizan un canal de noticias nacionales, mucha gente los está viendo y todos parecen preocupados

 _-"Como hemos estado informando, el día de ayer , alrededor de la de la tarde, se manifestó una extraña criatura en el centro de la tranquila ciudad de Quillota-_ decía el locutor de las noticias en una televisión

- _"Muchos describían a esta criatura como un equino pequeño portando una espada de sierra bastante larga" –_ Dijo el otro locutor

- _"variados videos se están popularizando por las redes sociales llegando a millones de reproducciones"-_ Dijo el primer locutor

-" _Les recordamos que esta criatura es extremadamente peligrosa ya que al momento de la huida capturo a una joven no identificada, los amigos a quienes vemos en pantalla ( se muestra el video de la criatura huyendo) fueron rápidamente en busca de la chica pero creemos que ellos también fueron secuestrados"-_ Dijo el segundo

-" _También como podemos apreciar , vemos que los oficiales de Carabineros se encontraban en un operativo y no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada al quedar estupefactos por la criatura" –_ Dijo el primero

 **CON MIKE**

- _"Si ven una criatura parecida o si encuentra algún rastro de los jóvenes no dude en comunicarse con Carabineros o al número correspondiente al plan cuadrante "-_ Dijo el segundo locutor

 _-"Ahora con los deportes (suena la música de los deportes)… Colocolo volvió a perde…" –_ decía el locutor de los deportes pero Francisco rápidamente apago la televisión

-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO WEON- grito Francisco

-¡Nos están confundiendo con unos monstruos!- dijo Luis asustado

-¿Qué?¡NO! ¡EL ARVO CANPION VOLVIO A PERDER CONCHESUMADRE!- dijo Francisco enojado

Chan chan chaaaaaaan…..

 ** _FIN CAP 3_**

 **HOLA SOY SOAP EL DEL COD, RECUERDAN QUE LES HABIA DICHO DE QUE VOLVERIA LA SECCION DE EL "DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA ", BUENO, AHORA QUE TENGO NUEVOS SIGNIFICADOS SE LOS PONDRE ABAJO…**

 ** _.AH… SI… CASI SE ME OLVIDA... QUERIA LEER UN POCO DE FICS Y ME ENCONTRE DE QUE YA NO ESTABA… Disfrute personal de OC´s … SENTI COMO UNA APUÑALADA AL KOKORO… SE QUE Holy ERA ALGO PERVERTIDO PERO… NO MERECIA ESTO… COMO SEA…_**

 **"Diccionario de la lengua Chilena"**

 **Tirándose un chancho:** _Puede que se ocupe en otros países pero hasta ahora no he escuchado de ninguno, es expeler un gas por la boca o mejor dicho eructar_

 _Por si algunos no se han dado cuenta el modismo Chileno incluye muchas veces la presencia de animales tales como chancho, vaca, pollo, cabro, pájaro, etc. Esto se debe a que en tiempos antiguos, Chile vivía en casi su totalidad de campo y como la mayoría de personas eran campesinos_

 **Weón, Hueón ( Gu-e-ón ):** _Muchos me han pedido explicar esto de nuevo, Weon, dependiendo del tono, fuerza y contexto que lo digas tiene diferentes significados, si estas con amigos pasándola bien puedes referirte a un amigo como "Weon", si estás enojado y lo dices con fuerza te refieres a un insulto hacia la otra persona_

 _Ejemplo: "Oye weon, ¿me das una bebida?" - " ¡Que eres weon!"_

 _-SUB-_ **Wea, Huea ( gu-e-á):** _Es para referirse a un objeto o para señalar una situación ridícula_

 _Ejemplo: "¿Me pasas esa Wea?"- "! Pero mira esa wea!"-" Puta la wea"_

 _-SUB-_ **Aweonao, Ahueonao (A-gue-o-ná-do):** _Esto ya es derechamente un insulto, pero si lo usas con un tono suave es como decir "Que eres tontito" , si lo dices ya más fuerte es como decir "Eres un retrasado mental"_

 _Ejemplo: "jajaja… que eres aweonao"- "eres un completo Aweonao"_

 **Poh, po (Poh):** _El famoso Poh… primero una clase de historia_

 _CLASE DE HISTORIA DE CHILE_

 _Durante una época, se legislo una ley ( que casi no duro 4 meses) en la cual se prohibía el uso de modismos extranjeros como el Boludo, Pe, Huevon, etc. Durante estos tiempos, los chilenos se reinventaron los modismos convirtiendo así el Boludo por Saco wea ( acá wea hace referencia a Testículo no a una cosa) , Huevon por weon, el Pe por Poh, etc. Pronto la ley dejo de existir pero los nuevos modismos se quedaron plasmados en Chile_

 _Prosiguiendo con el significado, es lo mismo que decir "pues"_

 _Ejemplo: "Entonces es así poh"_

 **Culiao, Qlo , clo ( cu-lia-o):** _¿Qué no quedo claro?, que te culearon, te dieron por el culo . Se usa como insulto para una persona muy maldita, pesada, que ya te tiene las bolas llenas y te descargas con el diciéndole la hermosa palabra en su cara, el otro no tendrá manera de responderte a no ser que sea chileno_

 _Ejemplo: "Pinochet junto con Arturo Prat inventaron la palabra "Culiao" para referirse a los culiaos de los comunistas culiaos que se culean el culo de su culiada madre culera"_

 _Eso es todo por ahora, si necesitan algún significado de alguna palabra o frase, no duden en compartirla con su suculemto review o por la rikura de PM (¿Qué ese meme esta fuera de moda?... chucha… )_

 **MI TIEMPO EN LA MILICIA DE CHILE**

Algún día de junio en el 2015

Me encontraba yo subiendo un cerro con mis compañeros "Rodríguez" y "Morales" , el "Sargento Pichula" nos había dicho que teníamos que subir, aplicar medidas de salvamento a un muñeco de prueba y volver con el correctamente posicionado en una camilla (esto debido a los constantes viajes de turistas en solitario que se perdían o sufrían accidentes en bicicleta), no se veía tan difícil en un principio pero a medida que subíamos se volvía cada vez más complicado y empinado, tan pronto como subimos aplicamos primeros auxilios y nos dispusimos a bajar

-listo- dije cuando le puse la almohadilla cervical

-¿Cómo chucha lo vamos a bajar ahora?- dijo Morales sosteniendo la camilla de un extremo

-no se weon, pero yo quede pa´ la cagada al subir- dijo Rodríguez tomándolo del otro lado

-sostengámosla todos para que no se caiga po- dije, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo,

A sí que todos estábamos cargando la camilla para abajo, yo estaba en el medio controlando la altura y los otros dos a los lados para la estabilidad, nos había funcionado todo perfecto hasta que llegamos al final, donde había una bajada hacia la "meta" y yo como el imbezilo que soy , me tropecé con una piedra redonda cayéndome por debajo de la camilla, por suerte los otros dos no la soltaron por lo que superamos la prueba pero si la hubiese agarrado para afirmarme de seguro que al muñeco lo hubiesen que tenido que llevar a la funeraria

 **IDEAS DE LA SEMANA**

 **¿Recuerdan la idea que me había dado ese Muchacho sobre las hembras dominantes?, bueno era de Cartman1+1= Soprole… a chucha Cartman6x6 ¡Muchas gracias Cartman!**

 **Esta idea me la dieron por PM, esta es de** **UNDERTALE** **, trata de que Frisk reinicia a cada momento para descubrir alguno que otro secreto, cosa que comienza a deteriorar cada vez más a las líneas temporales, esto obviamente culmina en escenas de sexo random entre personajes de Undertale y MLP… ¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿No es así?... puta bueno- IDEA DADA POR UN TAL Dikr ¡Muchas gracias Dikr!**

 **Otra idea que me mandaron esta vez por Facebook , es de Twd season 3, que contaría la historia de Clementine dentro de Wellington y de cómo sobreviviría en un ambiente sin su ser querido más cercano ; Kenny quien fue abandonado a la deriva al ser negado en Wellington – Idea dada por un tal Julio19, ¡Gracias Julio19!... Lamentablemente me tengo que negar a hacer este fic, además de que no ha salido el juego, porque no quero cagarla con una historia mierda si es que los de Telltale games le dan una mucho mejor así que lo siento Julio19**

 **SI TE GUSTO ESTE FIC NO DUDES EN DARLE A "SEGUIR" O"FAVORITOS"**

 **VISITA MI PERFIL DE FanFiction . net PARA VER MAS DE MIS OBRAS**

 **SI TIENES ALGUNA OPINION SOBRE EL CAPITULO, NO SEA TIMIDO Y COMPARTELA CON EL MUNDO POR REVIEW**

 **¿TIENES POCOS AMIGOS EN Facebook? ¡AGREGAME COMO RELLENO! (Soap El del Cod)**

 **¿SABES OCUPAR DevianArt? ¡PORQUE YO NO! (Soap el del Cod – Ponte vio qlo shiii)**


	4. ¿que acaso nada puede salir bien?

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué nada puede salir bien?

Por fin me cambie el nombre a algo que me gusto un poco, Inusual Works… no sé si les gusta pero por lo menos es algo (Pd: no, no es un texto en ingles así que no me pongan en los comentarios "Oye aweonao es Inusual no Inusual "

O usted es saco wea y no entiende, diríjase inmediatamente a la primera temporada si no la ha leído, esta como siempre, en mi perfil de FanFiction. Net

-Esto es serio weon- dijo Mike

-si nos ven como una amenaza, no podremos transformarnos – dijo Luis- nos atacarían

-bueno, ustedes ya debieron haberse enfrentado a Chrysalis aquí en la tierra siendo humanos… ¿no es así?- Dijo Sofía sentada en el sillón mirando su celular

-si… todas las veces escapamos de ella-dijo Roberto

-y la última casi nos atrapan – dijo Sebastián- sin mencionar que cuenta con la ayuda de esa weona… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Trixie- le respondió Diego

-¿entonces qué?- dijo Sofía

\- deberíamos prepararnos en caso de que la gente nos vea en nuestra otra forma, debemos planear un escape y un punto de reencuentro especial- dijo Diego pensativo

-suena bien- dijo Mike - ¿Qué piensan cabros?

-por mi está bien- dijo Sebastián

-claro- dijo Roberto

-hecho- dijo Luis

-clarísimo- dijo Sofía

-puta la wea, teníamos a pavés por la chucha, ¡Colocolo conchetumare!- Grito Francisco mientras se golpeaba la cara

-muy bien, entonces estaba pensando en que…- decía Diego

EN EQUESTRIA

Se ve a Shining en un tren rumbo al Imperio de Cristal, algo enojado consigo mismo por la actitud de los chicos con Nicolás, suspira con resignación y se recuesta en su asiento, después de un largo rato Shining se duerme

UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES

-¡Por Celestia! – exclamo una pony al lado de Shining despertándolo de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede señora?- dijo Shining tratando de calmarla

-el reino- dijo la pony entre lágrimas indicando hacia una ventana cercana

Shining preocupado se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver que sucedía, logro ver de entre la oscuridad una llamarada viniendo del reino de cristal, Shining se preocupó en extremo al ver esto por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabina del conductor

-Señor Shining – le dijo el conductor nervioso- ¿es eso una invasión al reino?

-me temo que si- dijo Shining furioso- Necesito llegar de inmediato, sin mí no sabrían cómo resolver el conflicto

-¿Qué hay del resto de los pasajeros?- dijo el conductor acelerando la maquina

-… ¿podemos evacuarlos?- dijo Shining nervioso- ¿o parar un momento el tren?

-no servirían las vías de escape, morirían al impactar al suelo, y ya es demasiado tarde para detener la máquina- dijo el conductor mientras observaba un mapa ferroviario –ha… hay una línea que nos lleva a una zona segura, si vamos para allá podríamos salvarnos

-no puedo dejar a mi esposa y a mi pueblo- dijo Shining

-creo que no tenemos otra opción mi señor – dijo el conductor

-tengo una idea, podemos quitar las brocas que unen los vagones, los pasajeros pueden ir a esa zona segura y nosotros iremos hacia el reino – dijo Shining

-genial, los vagones tienen un freno de emergencia, cuando estén llegando pueden ver unas franjas naranjas es ahí donde deben activar los frenos – dijo el conductor muy nervioso

Shining rápidamente se dirigió a los vagones donde cada uno de los pasajeros estaba muy asustado, Shining salta sobre unos asientos y trata de calmar a todos

-¡GENTE, PORFAVOR CALMENSE!- dijo Shining

-moriremos aquí- dijo un pony asustado

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO TRANQUILOS TENGO LA SOLUCION!- grito Shining calmando un poco a todos los pasajeros, Shining les explica el plan pero más que calmar a los pasajeros los altero aún más- tranquilos es totalmente seguro, el lugar está fuera de peligro , solo tienen que activar el freno de emergencia cuando vean las franjas naranjas

-¡NO HAY OTRA OPCION!- grito un pony de entre los pasajeros parándose para sostener una palanca - yo me encargo de los frenos, mi señor, salve a nuestro reino

-eso hare- dijo Shining corriendo a la unión del vagón del conductor y el de pasajeros para quitar la broca con su magia- buena suerte

-no se preocupe, mi señor, yo me encargo- dijo el pony preparado mientras se separan lentamente, Shining se posiciona junto a el conductor

-¿y ahora que?- dijo Shining mirando el mapa ferroviario

-ahora tenemos que activar la palanca que cambia la dirección justo cuando pasemos nosotros- dijo el conductor- ¿usted podría activarlo con su magia?

-no a esta velocidad –dijo Shining mirando a sus maletas- pero puedo lanzar algo para activarla a distancia ¿no?

-eso espero- dijo el conductor mirando los avisos de la via que anunciaban la separación- tiene que ser ahora, posicionese cerca de la orilla del vagon

Shining toma su maleta y se dirije a la orilla donde logra ver la palanca mientras se acerca rápidamente

-¡recuerde activarla justo despues de que pasemos! –grito el conductor

Shining apunta para lanzar su maleta con su magia

-¡AHORA! –grito el conductor haciendo que Shining lanzara la maleta llegando de lleno hacia la palanca activandola de inmediato- ¡Buen tiro!

Shining observa como el vagon de pasajeros sigue el otro camino y respira aliviado

-un problema menos- dijo Shining un poco mas despreocupado

-pronto llegaremos a la estación- dijo el conductor nervioso

-tranquilo, estaras bien en mi guardia- dijo Shining

-eh… si…- suspiraba el conductor disminuyendo la velocidad para finalmente frenar en la estación, Shining se baja y lo recibe un guardia

-¡Su alteza , lo escoltaremos al refugio nº3! – dijo el guardia

-¿al tres? –dijo extrañado Shining- ¿Qué paso en los sectores 1 y 2?

-fueron capturados por el imperio Changeling- dijo el guardia entregándole su espada a Shining quien se dirigía a el refugio

-¿Cómo esta Cadance? –dijo Shining acelerando el paso

-en el refugio 3 – dijo el guardia- lo esta esperando

-esta bien, este pony de aca viene conmigo- dijo Shining – por cierto , nunca me contaste tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Dave- dijo el conductor siguiendo a Shining nervioso- Dave el maquinista

-muy bien Dave – dijo el guardia- síganme

Los tres se aventuran entre los escombros de casas y finalmente el grupo llega a el refugio nº3 , el cielo estaba iluminado por pequeños focos de incendios en toda la ciudadela, afortunadamente no se han encontrado con ningún changeling lo que les ha facilitado totalmente el viaje , apenas el guardia abre una puerta hacia un bunker subterráneo escondido , Shining entra de golpe para encontrarse con su amada

-¿Cadance? ¿Dónde estas? –dijo Shining buscándola entre la oscuridad, al no poder ver nada enciende una pequeña luz con su magia dejando ver a una Cadence amarrada ,amordazada e inconciente, sin pensarlo Shining se abalanza sobre ella para hacerla reaccionar -¿CADENCE? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-mff…bff….- decia Cadence amordazada pero una voz silencio toda la habitación

-Oh Shining… podíamos haber sido tan felices si tan solo te hubieses casado conmigo- dijo la voz viniendo del guardia

De pronto el guardia comienza a mutar en la reina Chrysalis dejando completamente mudo a Shining , este saca su espada y apunta con ella

-¿qu..que le hiciste?- dijo Shining llorando, Chrysalis sonrie

-nada comparado con lo que te hare a ti- dijo Chrysalis, Cadence comienza a moverse desesperada al escuchar las palabras de Chyrsalis

-¡TE MATARE!- dijo Shining abalanzándose contra la reina de los changelings pero fue detenido por el maquinista Dave de una certera patada en la cara-¿Dave….que diablos?

Shining confundido logra recomponerse de la patada para ver que Dave había descubierto su forma changeling

-Dave ¿me puedes hacer el favor de cerrar la puerta del bunker?- dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa

-si su magestad- dijo Dave corriendo a obedecer las ordenes de su reina, al momento que Dave comienza a cerrar la puerta, la luz deja de entrar en el bunker dejando todo a oscuras

-¿acaso sabes lo que pase luego de la boda?- dijo Chrysalis burlona- nunca contestaste mis llamadas ni respondiste mis cartas

-Cadence tranquila… saldremos de esta- dijo Shining a la pobre princesa malherida

-¿Si quiera estas escuchando?- dijo Chrysalis

-pudrete- le respondio Shining , Chrysalis se rie un poco y se sienta en un banco cercano

-no me tratabas asi antes de nuestra boda- dijo Chrysalis mientras se transformaba en Cadance- ¡Oh si Shining, dame mas!¡Eres como un león Shining!... ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Me utilizaste! Me tenias hipnotizado – grito Shining enojado, Cadance comienza a llorar

-Si claro, "yo te hipnotice", cuando solo tuve que abrir mis patas – dijo Chrysalis aun transformada en Cadance- pero no te culpo … ¿Qué clase de macho no se acostaría con una yegua asi?

-Cadance te juro que yo…- decia Shining pero Cadance estaba demasiado afectada como para escucharlo

-¿Dave?- dijo Chrysalis

-¿Si mi señora?- le respondio el changeling

-¿Han traido ya esa poción?- dijo Chrysalis admirando sus patas en el cuerpo de Cadance

\- asi es, esta preparado para ser ocupado mi señora- dijo Dave pasándole la botella a Chrysalis

Shining le quita el pañuelo de la boca a Cadance, esta sigue llorando con lo sucedido, Shining desamarra a Cadence y la abraza pero Cadence lo empuja lejos de su espacio entre lloriqueos Shining por su parte se siente destrozado

-Todo listo, ahora solo bebe esto mi amor- dijo Chrysalis pillando a Shining desprevenido obligándolo a beber una poción, Shining cae inmediatamente dormido llamando la atención de Cadance

-¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo ella preocupada, se trata de parar pero está muy débil como para hacerlo

-Shh… tranquila- dijo Chrysalis obligando también a Cadence a tomar la poción- solo será un pequeño viaje entre dimensiones

Cadance se queda dormida junto a Shining, Chrysalis se rie un poco y comenza a destellar desde su cuerno un brillo verde dirigido hacia los cuernos de la pareja causándoles dolores intensos, cuando Chrysalis finaliza, los cuernos de Cadance y Shining emanan un brillo verde y los dolores de ambos cesan

-perfecto, ahora vigilen la zona , que nadie entre o salga del lugar- dijo Chrysalis dirigiéndose a la salida del bunker

-si mi señora- dijo Dave- ¿Qué hacemos con el castillo de Cristal?

-oh si… se me había olvidado… creo que dormiré aquí hoy… despues de todo comparti la cama con Shining ahí durante un tiempo- dijo Chrysalis de camino hacia el castillo mientras un grupo de guardias changelings la siguen entre los escombros

CON NICOLAS

Los constantes dolores se hacen insoportables, siento que algo esta surgiendo en mi espalda y en mi cabeza… no lo puedo soportar… cada vez es mas fuerte y mas doloroso… ¿Por qué mierda me fui con esa weona?... veo que ese dragón trae consigo a otros dos ponys uno es una especie de unicornio con alas y el otro… oh mierda … no es ese guardia …¿Cómo se llamaba? … Shining, ¡si se llamaba Shining! AUCH…. El dragon abre la puerta y los mete a ambos dentro, ellos parecía que no fueron afectados por ese rayo… o como sea… cnchetumare… duele muchísimo, veo que ambos ponys están amarrados

-¡ERES UN TRAICIONERO SPIKE!- dijo Shining gritándole al dragon, este se ve enojado- ¡TWILIGTH TE TRATO COMO UN HIJO!

-ELLA ME MANTUVO COMO UN ESCLAVO- dijo Spike sacando flamas desde sus narices- CHRYSALIS ME LIBERO TODO MI POTENCIAL Y ME TRATA COMO UN VERDADERO HIJO SUYO

-PUDRETE MALDITO BASTARDO- le grito de vuelta Shining, el dragon no siguió con la discusión y se fue

-Cadance, mi amor… - decia Shining pero ella parecía muy triste como para escucharlo

-Sh…Shining- trate de decir entre quejidos de dolor

-¿Ni…Nicolas? ¿Eres tu?- dijo Shining, me alegro de que me reconociera- ¿Qué te paso?

-no… no dejes que… esa maquina- dije indicando a la maquina de los changelings- te … toque

CON LAS MANE 6

Rainbow Dash no puede dormir, el hecho de que Luis lo haya salvado la inquietaba a cada momento, sin embargo se tranquilizaba cuando lo veía dormir apaciblemente, justo en esos momentos escucha como alguien sdespertaba

-¿cariño? –dijo una voz asustando a Rainbow- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando al humano?

-¿Qué…mirándolo…yo?- dijo Rainbow nerviosa- Pfff estas delirando Rarity

-aja si, claro … ¿quieres hablar sobre algo? –dijo Rarity

-es solo que… el me salvo- dijo Rainbow

-¿Quién Luis?- dijo Rarity acomodándose para escuchar mejor

-si, me había desmayado al tratar de superar el record de altura , estaba cayendo en picada pero el me salvo –dijo Rainbow

-¿y por eso te lo quedas mirando toda la noche? – dijo Rarity en tono de burla

-no lo se… me siento orgullosa de que aprendiera a volar asi conmigo- dijo Rainbow

-¿estas segura que es eso lo que sientes? –dijo Rarity

-no, no lo estoy… quizás el narrador tubo algo de razón- dijo Rainbow poniéndose roja, Rarity se ríe despacio

OH MI QUERIDA RAINBOW SIEMPRE TENGO LA RAZON… mentira solo soy un pobre narrador mal pagado… como sea… fin del capítulo weon

Hola soy Soap el del… perdón Inusual Works- me tengo que acostumbrar a esto- espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ahora las secciones correspondientes

"IDEAS DE LA SEMANA"

Esta semana no recibi ninguna idea pero el día sábado hable con Cartman6x61 (ahora que leí todo el fic que tenía, llamado "la amenaza valquiria, datos y información") y me explico bien lo que se trataba su fic, la verdad pienso que tiene un potencial gigantesco. A continuación les dejare un pequeño resumen:

Hace miles de años existía una tribu amazónica de ponys lideradas por Flaming Axe y su hija Crazy Axe, estas y su tribu de yeguas vivian tranquilas, un dia como por arte de magia apareció un demonio de aspecto equino ,la tribu se había puesto en posición de ataque por el puro hecho de ser macho, sin embargo toda la tribu fue detenida por la gran magia del demonio ,este tubo un encuentro con Crazy y le dejo una herida profunda con un hacha y luego de puro despecho violo y asesino a Flaming , Crazy vio todo esto y juro matar a todo macho que se interpusiese

Mas tarde durante sus salidas habituales se econtro una especie de IA llamada "Shodan" este le ofrecio toda la tecnologia que tenia, Crazy acepto dándole conocimientos demasiado avanzados para la época. Cuando pudo manejar la tecnologia y comprenderla, decidio conquistar todos los reinos existentes y lo logro ,sin embargo, no encontró al demonio por ninguna parte, creo un nuevo imperio al cual llamo "Sanctuary".desesperada por no encontrar el demonio, siguió el consejo de Shodan de criogenizarse durante 50.000 años, cuando despertó se maravillo que todo su imperio se había esparcido por diferentes planetas, galaxias y dimensiones, aunque aun sin rastro del demonio, cabe destacar que ahora cada macho de cada raza es idiotizado como una mascota sexual o asesinado. Tambien como mencione, el imperio tiene el poder de viajar a otras dimensiones lo cual se abre a otros fics de otros autores, es decir, su fic puede ser invadido por "Sanctuary"

Crazy qla brigida weon… como sea… Cartman me dijo que podía escribir como se forma a una nueva recluta desde su infancia o algo asi, pero como siempre dejo todo a manos suyas, espero que si les guste, porque me motivo bastante la historia. Tengo entendido que Silverwolf esta involucrado con la historia ¿o no?, no tenia un personaje llamado… ¿Mike Bluer?... no me acuerdo, desde hace tiempo que no leo fanfics xD

Ahora también se me ocurrio otra cosa por hacer, podría hacer un fic donde invadan a mi fic "Assassins Creed: Equestria Fall out " o a "Sueños Reales" dependiendo de que decidan, y no se po, puede ser divertido :D

Espero su respuesta por review o pm

"Mi tiempo en la milicia de Chile"

Final de la copa américa Chile 2015

Creo que julio o junio… no me acuerdo mucho

Que bonito dia fue ese weon… y mas encima ganarle a Argentina con el Messi cagon… estábamos ya fuera de horario, invitamos a todos los reclutas a un asado para ver la final de Chile-Argentina, obviamente cada uno aporto con algo de plata y lo gastamos en mucha carne y bebida ( no especificare cual tipo de bebida) ,teníamos todo listo, incluso invitamos al "Sargento Pichula" a que viniese. Ya se estaba terminando el alargue y le proseguían los penales, todos estábamos nerviosos por que nunca terminaba la wea y Argentina se ponía cada vez mas agresiva con los ataques pero el portero Bravo se las tapaba todas, todos los reclutas gritaban "Uhh" "Casi conchetumare" o "Pégale weon, Sánchez culiao no te la comai", el sargento Pichula se veía relajado y a cada momento decía cosas como

-No vamos a ganar, Chile nunca ha ganado nada, a que puesto que al final Argentina nos la va a meter- decía mientras tomaba sorbos de su bebida

-no sea mala leche poh- decían los reclutas cada vez que pronunciaba mal augurios

Finalmente había terminado el alargue , venían los penales, se habían posicionado los jugadores y los porteros se preparaban, nosotros estábamos con un nudo en el estómago de tan nerviosos que estábamos , creo que el marcador estaba Chile 0 (3)- Argentina 0 (1), bastaba con un gol para ganar la copa , el sargento de momento paro de echar mala leche y comenzó a celebrar los penales, cuando le toco patear a Sanchez, sentí que todo el sector estaba en silencio preparados para gritar, y cuando veo que el arquero contrario se lanza a la izquierda y la pelota pasa por en medio, comenze a gritar como loco, la actitud de mis compañeros era igual, todos celebrando lanzando vasos, pedazos de carne y muchas cosas que no voy a contar en publico. Para que hablar del sargento Pichula, el era el mas alocado de todos, comenzó a saltar, abrazar a todos ,a llorar . Sinceramente no lo culpo , Chile antes de esto no había ganado ningún reconocimiento en el futbol y haber ganado algo y mas encima con Argentina ( Un país que siempre nos sacan en cara las copas que tienen) fue sinceramente espectacular, lo mejor de la noche fue cuando el Sargento Pichula se arrodillo en el suelo y grito "¡POR FIN CONCHETUMARE!"

Si te gusto el fic dale a Favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto

Hoy publique esto por celular a si que no se si guardo los cambios a negrita ... Lo siento


	5. El hibrido

**Cap. 5: El hibrido**

 ** _Mírese… no sea estúpido… si le estoy diciendo que no se meta en esta wea si no ha leído la primera temporada, es por algo por, ahora diríjase ahora mi página de FanFiction. Net_**

-¿Qué maquina?- dijo Shining ayudando a Nicolás, este estaba muy pálido y apenas podía moverse

-h…hay una por ahí- dijo Nicolás indicando hacia un bulto cubierto con una manta- no se…. Exactamente para que …. Para que lo tienen aquí en mi mundo… pero hay que detenerla

\- tranquilo te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos- decía Shining cubriendo a Nicolás con su magia- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es este? … nunca había visto uno igual

-no lo sé… pero puedo sentir algo raro en mi espalda y cabeza- dijo Nicolás tosiendo un poco

Shining revisa la frente del humano y encuentra una especie de cuerno retorcido pequeño

-¡oh por Celestia!- dijo Shining asustado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nicolás

-eso es un cuerno changeling- dijo Shining asustado – déjame ver tu lomo

-ok… si a eso te refieres con espalda- dijo Nicolás dándose vuelta con dificultad, Shining levanta la polera del joven mostrando unas pequeñas alas en desarrollo

-¿ese rayo te hizo esto?- dijo Shining preocupado

-me temo que si- dijo Nicolás

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí pronto- dijo Shining – en mi castillo te pueden ayudar

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?- dijo Cédanse haciendo que Shining la mirara de repente- gracias a tu amorío con Chrysalis, ella tomo mi castillo… ahora esa maldita se debe estar revolcando en la cama donde duermo como lo hicieron ustedes antes de mi boda

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ella me hipnotizo con su magia –Dijo Shining, Nicolás quedo con cara de "¿Qué wea?", Shining estaba destrozado y ofendido

-¿sabes qué?... QUIERO EL DIVORCIO- grito Cadence, Shining quedo sin palabras y Nicolás seguía confundido

-¿Qué?... esta… está bien…. VETE AL DIABLO "PRINCESA DEL AMOR"- grito de vuelta Shining

-wow… wow… wow – dijo Nicolás tratando de calmar la situación pero ambos estaban muy enojados como para escuchar

-FUISTE EL PEOR ESPOSO QUE UNA PRINCESA PUDO TENER- grito Cadence

-TU NUNCA ME DEJASTE DORMIR CON TUS RONQUIDOS- dijo Shining

-TU NUNCA QUISISTE VISITAR A MIS PADRES- grito Cadence

-NUNCA QUISISTE A NUESTRA HIJA – grito Shining

-CLARO QUE LA QUERIA… espera… NO TENEMOS HIJOS- grito Cadence

-¿A SI? ¿Y QUE HAY DE SKYLA?- grito Shining muy enojado

-ESA NI SIQUIERA ES DE NUESTRO FIC, IDIOTA- dijo Cadence, Shining se lo piensa un rato y recapacita, Cadence se para , le pega una bofetada a Shining y este la mira con odio

-Maldita irrespetuosa- dijo Shining respondiéndole con una bofetada

De repente, Cadence se queda mirando a Shining y le planta un beso apasionado, Shining también responde el beso con un abrazo incluido que a su vez fue respondido por Cadence, ambos terminan revolcándose en el suelo de la celda mientras el beso se vuelve más agresivo con mordidas de lengua y golpes fuertes. Nicolás mira todo esto con asco y vuelve la mirada hacia otro lado pero la pareja comienza a golpearlo también obligándolo a correr su cuerpo adolorido de lugar

CON MIKE

Los amigos están sentados en la mesa de la casa de Roberto viendo un mapa de Quillota en una Tablet, mientras Diego explica los detalles los demás lo escuchan atentamente, o al menos esa era la idea puesto que Mike y Sofía están viendo My Little Pony, Sebastián está jugando a Pokemon Go dentro de la casa, Luis está sentado al lado de Sofía mientras escucha música, y Roberto que por alguna extraña razón está afilando cuchillos… al parecer Francisco es el único que está escuchando

-entonces ¿todos saben dónde tienen que ir?- dijo Diego alzando la vista hacia sus amigos y descubre que nadie lo había escuchado- ¡CABROS!

-conchetumare weon me asustaste – dijo Mike de un salto, Sofía se ríe un poco

-ughh… bueno… en caso de emergencia nos dirigimos a el parque "Aconcagua" por si acaso- dijo Diego

-ok- dijo Mike mientras ve la televisión

-recuerden que tienen las piedras mágicas, ocúpenlas solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario y nadie los esté viendo- dijo Diego mostrando su piedra de una calculadora científica

-ok- dijo Roberto probando el filo de un cuchillo con un pedazo de tela

-y si los ven, huyan de ahí inmediatamente- dijo Diego

-sí, sí, si claro Diego- dijo Sebastián antes de chocar con una pared por estar viendo el celular

-puta, por lo menos tú me pescai weon- dijo Diego a Francisco que lo miraba fijamente

-¿te habiai dao cuenta que teni los ojos verdes weon? – dijo Francisco, Diego se golpea la cara con la palma

CON CHRYSALIS

-Oh dios mío… esta cama es tal como la recuerdo- dijo Chrysalis estando acostada en la cama de la princesa Cadence, entra un guardia pony a la habitación de la princesa , este realiza una reverencia ante Chrysalis y se dispone a hablar

-Su Majestad, el ejército de Changelings confirma la exitosa conquista del imperio de cristal, los guardias sobrevivientes fueron transformados y los caídos son ahora procesados como alimento, también encontramos el vagón del tren de Shining, este se descarrilo en una vía sin terminar, todos los pasajeros murieron aplastados -dijo el guardia

-me has sido muy leal- dijo Chrysalis, esta se sienta en la cama mirando fijamente al guardia- ¿porque?

-siempre la he admirado su majestad- dijo el guardia- desde su primera invasión a el reino, usted nunca dejo a su pueblo y eso es digno de merito

-muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo Chrysalis volviéndose a acostar en la cama

-de inmediato su alteza- dijo el guardia retirándose del lugar

CON LAS MANE 6

-¿Qué?, espera Rainbow… ¿Qué me estás diciendo?- dijo AppleJack confusa

-… ¿Qué hacías tu volando tan alto?- dijo Twiligth

-¿Qué? Eso no importa, ¡Rainbow se enamoró!- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos de emoción

-¿pero de un humano?…- dijo AppleJack

-¿Qué importa?, ¡es amor!- dijo Rarity

-bueno, amor o no, tenemos que dormir para seguir caminando mañana- dijo Twiligth volviéndose a acostar en un montón de paja

CON MIKE

- _INTERRUMPIMOS LA PROGRAMACION HABITUAL PARA TRANSMITIR UNA SITUACION OCURRIDA EN LAS AFUERAS DE QUILLOTA- decía el presentador de noticias_

 _-Así es, ahora estamos donde un campesino aseguro ver a una de las criaturas moviéndose junto a una especie de dragón morado- dijo el reportero pasándole el micrófono al campesino_

 _-Sí, sí, yo… yo vi a una de esas cosas que… caminaba con un dragón morado, me asusté mucho a sí que tome mi escopeta y le dispare contra el dragón pero no le hice nada – decía el campesino asustado, el reportero toma de vuelta el micrófono y resume lo que dijo el campesino_

 _-… los locatarios del sector al parecer confirman la visión de este lugareño, además de ver extrañas luces en la noche, también pudieron ver a algunas de las cosas … oh…¿Qué?...de inmediato … aja…ok… también tenemos un conductor que sufrió un accidente hace algunos días atrás , asegura que vio a 7 figuras equinas aparecer de la nada frente a su auto causando que cayera en un barranco , no se descarta la ingesta de alcohol por parte del conductor – decía el reportero poniendo un dedo en el audífono que tenía puesto- las autoridades llaman a la calma, que la presidenta Michelle Bachelet ya está trabajando para eso_

 _Se muestra una imagen de una conferencia en la moneda_

 _-Sí, no se preocupen, nuestro equipo ya se encuentra trabajando para eso, así es, estamos trabajando para eso- dijo la presidenta Michelle, todos en la auditoria comenzaron a pifiar mientras la presidenta pone una sonrisa de estúpida_

 _Se cambia la imagen_

 _Por favor… en cualquier caso de ver a una de esas criaturas solo escóndase mientras dice sus ultimas plegarias para de sobrevivir_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo el campesino al escuchar lo último_

 _-Recuerde que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… además de la vida- dijo el reportero inquietando al campesino_

 _-¿Por qué dice eso?- dijo el campesino asustado_

 _\- viva cada día como si fuese el ultimo y que dios lo acompañe- dijo el reportero llorando_

 _-¡NO DIGA WEAS CABALLERO!- dijo el campesino asustado_

 _-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- grito el reportero abrazando al campesino_

 _-¡MIERDA!- dijo el campesino asustado_

 _De repente la pantalla se llena de estática, luego de unos segundos vuelve con los presentadores de las noticias algo desarreglados y nerviosos_

 _-llamamos a la calma… nuestro reportero… sufre de algunos problemas psicológicos serios… no está sucediendo nada grave, solo mantenga la calma- dijo el presentador nervioso, Mike apaga la tele y se pasa las manos por la cara_

-¿un dragón?- dijo Diego

-¿Qué dragón? –Dijo Francisco – nunca vimos ni una wea de dragón… espera… si

-Spike…dijo que era morado y Spike es morado- dijo Sofía- ¿Qué mierda hace aquí?

-¿no crees que Chrysalis pudo dispararle con esa máquina?- dijo Luis

-¿Maquina?- dijo Sofía confundida- ¿Qué maquina?

-Chrysalis junto a Trixie construyeron una maquina mágica que transforma gente en changelings- dijo Diego

-seguro que Chrysalis le encontró en Ponyville – dijo Mike

-¿y qué hacemos?- dijo Sebastián

-tendremos que buscarlos en el último lugar que los vieron – dijo Diego

-listo, cuchillos afilados para todos- dijo Roberto pasándole a cada uno un cuchillo

-bien, ahora podremos defendernos- dijo Diego, Roberto se estaba a punto de pasarse el cuchillo por el cuello

-oh… yo pensaba que nos podríamos suicidar o algo así… pero tu idea es mejor-dijo Roberto dejando el cuchillo en la mesa

- **voh** estai enfermo culiao- dijo Francisco guardando su cuillo

-bueno, entonces vamos –dijo Mike levantándose del lugar, todos se levantaron igual y lo siguieron hacia la salida, incluyendo a Sofía

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Luis deteniendo a Sofía

-quiero ir con ustedes- dijo Sofía

-es muy peligroso- dijo Luis preocupado

-oye weon, tú ya me involucraste en esto ahora te debo ayudar a solucionarlo- dijo Sofía

-uuuuugghhh… está bien, pero no quiero que te metas en un peligro innecesario – dijo Luis saliendo junto a Sofía

CON NICOLAS

Cada vez pierdo la razón, ya casi no puedo sentir el dolor de mi cabeza y espalda, noto que mi piel se vuelve más oscura y aparecen agujeros en mis manos y brazos… siento que mis colmillos están sobresaliendo de mi boca

-Nicolás… ¿estás bien?…- dijo Shining sosteniéndome la cabeza

\- deben salir de aquí- dije despacio

-¿Adónde?- dijo Cadance

Me acababa de acordar de Mike y sus amigos, ellos podrían manejar bien la situación

-Mike, él podría ayudarlos- dije

-Mike… no confío mucho en él, pero es nuestra única opción - dijo Shining

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Cadance mirando la celda- esta cosa imposibilita la magia

-yo me encargo –dije levantándome despacio para abrir la celda, esta no tenía un candado bastaba solo de girar una perilla y abrirla, los dos ponys les hubiese sido imposible abrirla puesto que no tienen dedos- ahora larense, pronto perderé la razón por completo

Ambos ponys se despiden y me prometen que volverán con ayuda, rápidamente se largan y cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, Cadance desplego sus alas, tomo a Shining y se fue volando. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí la necesidad de seguirlos y atraparlos, de seguro que muy pronto ya no seré el mismo

CON CELESTIA

Celestia se encuentra en su habitación real, mientras prepara una mesa para planchar, toma un traje de conejo y lo limpia con su magia, luego lo plancha y lo dobla cuidadosamente, más tarde prosigue ahora con un traje de perro y así hasta terminar una colección de 6 trajes femeninos y 7 trajes masculinos

-Pronto los encontrare malditos traidores bastardos de mierda- dijo Celestia con un tono diabólico

-Prince... princesa Ce…Celestia- dijo Glare entrando lentamente a la habitación real

-Oh… Glare… viniste- dijo Celestia alegremente

-Re… renuncio- dijo Glare lanzando su placa de guardia real

-jajaja jajaja… tú no puedes renunciar- dijo Celestia – tú me fuiste vendido, tu eres mi esclavo, tu eres mi tesoro

-Por favor… déjeme ir… yo…yo tengo esposa… yo la quiero mucho- dijo Glare

-Lo siento Glare, pero no puedo- dijo Celestia, con su magia cerró la puerta bruscamente y desde el otro lado se escucharon golpes fuertes contra esta

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- gritaba la voz desde el otro lado

-¡Dusky!... ¡AYUDAME!- gritaba Glare

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!- dijo Dusky golpeando cada vez más fuerte la puerta, sin embargo, la puerta había sido protegida por un hechizo mágico de alto poder y jamás podría ser rota

Se escuchan múltiples crujidos de huesos en la habitación acompañados de gritos de dolor, Glare al parecer está sufriendo muchísimo

-mierda…- dijo ya rendido Dusky- necesito notificar esto a la princesa Luna

-AAAAHHHH- grita Glare por el dolor

 **Pobre Glare… no sé porque me gusta verlo sufrir… bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, porque yo no, de hecho no tenía las ganas de escribir hoy por lo que me quedo algo fome, ahora las secciones**

 **Diccionario de la lengua Chilena**

 ** _Voh, vo, (Voh):_** _Es el equivalente español o argentino del Vos, para los desentendidos, es lo mismo que decir tú_

 _Nada más: P_

 **Si te gusto el fic ponle favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto**

 **¿Tienes pocos amigos en Facebook? ¡Agrégame como relleno! (Inusual Works (Soap El del Cod))**

 **¿Sabes usar Debían Art? ¡Porque yo no! (Soap el del Cod)**


	6. El hibrido parte 2

**Capítulo 6: El Hibrido parte 2**

-¡Princesa!- grito Dusky entrando bruscamente en la habitación de Luna

-¡Dios santo! ¿Qué pasa Dusky? – dijo Luna asustada por la brusca entrada del guardia

-¡Glare está siendo torturado por Celestia!- dijo Dusky exaltado

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- dijo Luna confundida

-Glare siempre que comete una equivocación frente a Celestia, es torturado poniéndole un traje de conejo o algo así- dijo rápidamente Dusky – tiene que ayudar a Glare por favor

-¿Celestia?... ¿torturando? – Dijo Luna confundida- eso no es propio de ella

-ella está en su habitación, por favor tiene que ayudarlo- dijo Dusky, Luna por su parte se levanta y se encamina a la habitación de Celestia, Dusky le sigue de cerca

CON MIKE

 **-** Exactamente… ¿Qué buscamos?- dijo Luis

-el escondite de los changelings- dijo Diego

-¿y donde chucha esta esa wea? –dijo Francisco enojado

-por algo lo estamos buscando aweonao- dijo Diego

-¿ya falta poco?- dijo Mike quejándose

-no tengo idea weon- dijo Diego

Sofía repentinamente para al darse cuenta de que una camioneta del canal de televisión se encontraba estacionada en una esquina

-¿ese no es el canal que estábamos viendo? –dijo Sofía a los chicos, estos inmediatamente paran para fijar su mirada en la camioneta

-al parecer si – dijo Mike indicando al reportero nervioso que acababa de subirse a el vehículo

-vamos antes de que se vayan de aquí –dijo Sebastián corriendo hacia la camioneta, todos le siguen y finalmente la alcanzan justo cuando el reportero encendía el motor

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN EN LAS CALLES?!- grito el reportero- DEBERIAN ESTAR RESGUARDANDOSE EN SUS CASAS

-Disculpe señor ¿Dónde es que dio esa entrevista?- dijo Diego

-¿PARA QUE?- dijo nervioso el reportero

-para huir en la dirección contraria en caso de que algo ocurra- dijo Diego

-tiene sentido… está cerca de los tres silos antiguos, en las afueras de la ciudad- dijo el reportero

 ** _MOMENTO DE HISTORIA_**

 ** _Los silos en los cuales se depositaba las recaudaciones agrícolas durante la conquista e independencia en Quillota son considerados monumentos de la humanidad, cualquiera que modifique , destruya, raye o utilice los silos , se le cobrara una multa o incluso preso. Esto por la simple razón de que Quillota antiguamente habitaban esclavos indígenas y estos fueron obligados a trabajar en los campos_**

-Muchas gracias- dijo Diego corriendo a la dirección dada, junto con sus amigos

-¡ESPEREN…CORREN EN LA DIRECCION EQUIVOCADA!- grito el reportero asustado- oh… mierda

CON NICOLAS

Cada vez siento menos mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo está completamente oscuro y llena de agujeros, siento algo moviéndose en mi espalda, la cabeza me está matando, no sé por cuanto pueda soportar… nunca debí haber aceptado ir con Chrysalis

-¿Qué acaso aun te resistes? –dijo una voz detrás de mi

-vete…. A la… conchetumare- dije con muy pocas fuerzas a quien era al parecer Trixie en su forma humana

-¡Aaah… odio esas expresiones humanas tan raras!- dijo Trixie – como sea… necesito que me hagas un favor ¿ok?

-¿Qué?-dije con dificultad

-necesito que me lleves donde Mike y sus amigos a cambio de devolverte a tu forma original-dijo ella- no es tan difícil ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no- dije entre mareos

-entonces te veo en unas cuantas horas Nicolás- dijo Trixie yéndose del lugar no sin antes abrir la celda

Al parecer era hora de trabajar, inmediatamente salí de la celda y me encamine hacia la casa de los chicos

EN EQUESTRIA CON LUNA

Luna y Dusky aceleran el paso de camino hacia Celestia, cada metro que daban era escuchar más fuerte los quejidos, gemidos y gritos provenientes de la habitación de Celestia, Dusky y Luna no se sentían cómodos con esto por lo que cada vez que avanzaban su miedo aumentaba. Finalmente llegan a la puerta de Celestia, Luna se acerca y grita

-¿Celestia?- dijo Luna, sin embargo los sonidos no cesaron

-está cerrado con un hechizo- dijo Dusky enojado

-Tranquilo Dusky, Glare estará bien –dijo Luna haciendo brillar su cuerno, logrando romper el hechizo de la puerta

-Oh… Luna… estabas aquí- dijo Celestia mientras peinaba la crin de un traumatizado Glare

-Celestia, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu guardia personal? –dijo Luna de forma autoritaria

-solo le peino su crin- dijo Celestia

-¿Qué significaban todos los gritos de hace un momento? – dijo Luna

-era su pelo enredado, a veces le tiraba muy fuerte- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-¡eso es una mentira!- dijo Dusky- yo oí sonidos de huesos rompiéndose princesa Luna

-¿huesos rompiéndose? Jajajajaja… Luna, creo que tu guardia necesita vacaciones- dijo Celestia acariciando la crin de Glare con su pata

-¿y porque estas peinando a tu guardia?- dijo Luna

-es que… ambos sentimos una conexión muy fuerte… somos como mejores amigos- dijo Celestia- ¿no es cierto Glare?

-… s…si princesa Luna…. Solo… solo pasábamos el… rato- dijo Glare de forma miedosa

-¿estás seguro Glare?... ¿te sientes cómodo con todo esto?- dijo Luna extrañada con la situación

-si princesa- dijo Glare, Dusky se veía derrotado por Celestia, de alguna forma logro ponerlo bajo su poder

-está bien… Dusky, creo que deberías tomarte un retiro temporal – dijo Luna mirando a Dusky

-Pero princesa… Celestia estaba…- decía Dusky pero Luna le interrumpió

-AHORA- replico Luna enojada

-si su majestad – dijo Dusky retirándose del lugar junto a Luna

-lo siento si interrumpí Celestia- dijo Luna cerrando poco a poco la puerta

-no hay problema Luna- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta Dusky mira a Glare quien está siendo abrazado por Celestia, sin embargo, Celestia pasa su lengua por su cuello mientras le pone unas orejas de conejo con su magia

CON CHRYSALIS

Chrysalis quien sigue en la habitación de Shining y Cadence , decide levantarse para ver la increíble vista que le proporciona la ventana hacia el nuevo reino Changeling, la conquista al parecer fue todo un éxito , Chrysalis decide salir de la habitación por un bocadillo pero se encuentra a el mismo guardia pony de hace un momento

-Su majestad… le traigo buenas noticias- dijo el guardia

-dime- dijo Chrysalis mientras caminaba, el guardia le sigue de cerca con un pergamino, lo abre y se dispone a leerlo

\- se nos ha comunicado que se han cumplido sus deseos satisfactoriamente sobre la expansión de la noticia de la unión de Spike el dragón a la causa, varios de los pueblerinos y la mayoría de los guardias aceptaron su mandato y son leales a usted por causa de esto- dijo el guardia

-excelente – dijo Chrysalis – sabía que la clave de todo esto era atraer a ese dragón

-con su permiso su majestad- dijo el guardia pony mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Adelante- dijo Chrysalis

CON NICOLAS

Ahora lo entiendo todo, el plan de Chrysalis, el sufrimiento de los changelings y la lucha contra los verdaderos villanos, ahora entiendo él porque del actuar de Chrysalis, sinceramente no la culpo por lo que me hizo, me abrió los ojos, esos malditos "amigos" pagaran por lo que me hicieron. Al fin veo la casa pero parece vacía, creo que tendré que buscarlos, de seguro que buscan la base Changeling

-¿será esta?- escuche una voz

-no tengo idea- dijo otra voz, al parecer vienen del techo

-es lo más cercano que hemos visto de la descripción que nos dio Nicolás- dijo la primera, ahora confirmo que vienen del techo

-está vacía…- dijo la segunda

-debieron haber salido, busquémoslos, puede que estén cerca aun- dijo la primera – agárrate bien fuerte Shining

¿Shining?, ¿no es ese el pony que estúpidamente deje escapar? No importa, más tarde atrapare a esos dos, por ahora debo encontrar a los imbéciles de Mike y el resto

CON LAS MANE 6

Todas estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, con excepción de Rainbow quien aún seguía observando a Luis , luego de varios minutos comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente a causa del sueño, decidida fue al lado de Luis y se acostó junto a el

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? –se dijo Rainbow

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO :V**

 **Hola soy Inusual y si , aún sigo vivo… por ahora… lo que me paso durante la semana pasada fue un colapso mental provocado por las rabias de pelear con Sans por tercera vez , así es , he matado 3 veces a Papyrus y me siento culpable … como sea… me paso esta típica crisis de ideas en mi fic y no publique nada pero no se preocupen ya que se viene un especial dieciochero de Sueños Reales 2 , y como lo fue hace 2 años, no será canon a excepción del final**

 **Además estuve pensando en hacer una especie de "Remake" con este fic desde el principio (Tranquilos no cambiara la historia ni nada, solo arreglare algunas incoherencias o errores ortográficos pero sin afectar a la idea principal ni a los chistes o referencias), pero tendría que faltar a una o dos semanas sin capítulos, obviamente se los dejo a su veredicto**

 **IDEAS DE LA SEMANA**

 ** _Idea dada por "Anónimo", Vía Grupo Facebook "UndertaleChile", es de UNDERTALE y trata sobre:_** **La** ** _historia de las almas humanas antes de la llegada de Frisk, como murieron y quien fue el asesino de cada uno de ellos basándome en los monstruos vivos de ese tiempo (Posible AU). Gracias "Anónimo" aunque sé que no lo vas a leer por que no eres broni a sí que jodete "Anónimo"_**

 ** _Idea dada por mí, Vía mi mente, es de UNDERTALE y trata sobre: DrógaTale, basado en el dibujo que hice y fue un éxito en los grupos de "UndertaleChile" y "Undertale-Español", en los cuales me dijeron que hiciese un dibujo de este AU. Trata sobre los principales monstruos en el Underground donde son todos adictos a diferentes drogas… se preguntaran si yo estuve drogado… y yo diré" yo paso "_**

Recuerde que si quiere que su idea aparezca en esta sección tiene que enviar un mensaje a mi FB, o por PM en FanFiction. Net o por la aplicación de FanFiction en Android o IOS

 ** _Cuando me acuerde de alguna anécdota divertida en la milicia se las comparto, por ahora solo me acuerdo del 18 de septiembre_**

 **Si te gusto el fic ponle favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto**

 **¿Tienes pocos amigos en Facebook? ¡Agrégame como relleno! (Inusual Works (Soap El del Cod))**

 **¿Sabes usar Debían Art? ¡Porque yo no! (Soap el del Cod) (Ponte vio qlo shiii)**


	7. Especial Post-18

**Capitulo especial 18 de septiembre atrasado**

 **(Estuve en vacaciones , lo siento )**

 ** _Advertencia: Todo lo que salga de aquí no es cronológico por lo que no busquen coherencias_**

19 de Septiembre 

Resuena una música en un ambiente de ramada, varios desperdicios se encuentran tirados por todo el piso, borrachos que apenas se pueden parar y comida a medio comer en las mesas, según parece todo fue un éxito en la fonda "Poké-tome tanto"

-conchetumare weon… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo un joven saliendo de una pila de basura- ¡Mike, Seba, Pancho! ¡¿Dónde están?!

El joven mira por todos lados en busca de sus amigos y encuentra a uno de ellos tirado en el suelo boca abajo

-¿Seba?... weon despierta- dijo el joven dándole una patada

-¿Qué wea…Dónde estoy? –Dijo Sebastián parándose en el acto- Lucho ¿y los cabros?

-no tengo idea, recién desperté y ya son como las 11- dijo Luis sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

-chucha…- dijo Sebastián arreglándose la polera

-busquémoslos afuera- dijo Luis indicando la salida de la ramada

-dale- dijo Sebastián siguiendo a Luis

Si adentro de la fonda era un completo desastre, afuera era todo un caos, personas completamente perdidas recorrían el lugar sin rumbo y la comida ya estaba siendo devorada por las moscas todo esto empeoraba por el fuerte sol que azotaba en el recinto

-¿y ahora?- dijo Luis

-puta… busquémoslos no más poh- dijo Sebastián sacando su celular, busco en la libreta de contactos los números de sus amigos- el Mike no contesta

-¿no contesto que?- dijo una voz detrás de Luis haciendo que se cayera del susto

-¡Mike culiao avisa cuando llegue!- dijo Luis del susto

-¿y el pancho?- dijo Mike arreglándose el pelo

\- ahora lo llamo- dijo Sebastián marcando a Francisco pero lo mando a buzón de voz- el culiao lo tiene apagado

Una sombra parece estar bailando en el techo de una fonda, esta sostiene un vaso grande y a cada paso que da bota un poco del contenido

-Déjame que te llame… la consentida… ¡hic!... que sino asasasasdasdas…. Mi vida asdasdasdaaa- decia la sombra antes de caer del techo hacia una pila de basura

-¿Pancho weon… estuviste tomando copete?- dijo Mike ayudando a su amigo

-¿ah? ¿Qué?... chucha… yo pensé que era juguito Kapo weon – decia Francisco con sarcasmo-… obvio que si poh perro… me tome como 5 Terremotos

-que eri saco wea- dijo Luis ayudándole a pararse

-tranquilo cabros… si yo pueo solo weon- dijo Francisco tratando de dar un paso pero estaba demasiado ebrio como para mantenerse en pie por lo que rápidamente cayó al suelo-¿Y el Roberto?

-¡POR FIN CONCHETUMARE!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de un puesto de juegos de dardos- ¡GANE ESTA MIERDA, AHORA DAME MI PLATA WEON!

Todos volvieron la vista hacia donde provenía la voz, se dieron cuenta que era Diego quien había gritado, ayudando a Francisco se dirigieron donde el puesto de dardos y se posicionaron junto a Diego

-¡POR FIN CONCHETUMARE, GANE LAS TREINTA LUCAS WEON!- dijo Diego gritando de la emoción

-¿en serio?- dijo Mike serio

-Solo falta el Robe…- decia Luis pero escucho a una persona gritando en una mini montaña rusa-oh… ya no importa

-Si por fin…. Ughh… – Roberto corriendo hacia Diego- me debes 30 lucas weon

-puta la wea- dijo Diego entregándole su premio recién ganado

-Espera weon… no entiendo… ¿Qué mierda paso ayer?- dijo Sebastián confundido

(Flashback) 18 de Septiembre - Mañana

" _El presidente de Bolivia quiere denunciar nuevamente a Chile por medio de la Haya, la razón, el cree que Condorito es de nacionalidad Boliviana al igual que otros personajes chilenos como Mampato o los personajes de 31 minutos. Esto nos recuerda otra situación en la que el presidente Boliviano dijo que Chile le había robado su baile nacional, es decir, la cueca siendo esta 100 por ciento chilena .A propósito, así es, los consejeros bolivianos del presidente le advirtieron que la haya no acepta denuncias de esta índole pero el presidente Evo Morales hizo caso omiso de esta situación e igualmente presento la denuncia en la Haya. En otras noticias…"_ –decia el locutor de una radio hasta que esta fue apagada

-Muchas Gracias tía Cecilia por ofrecerse a llevarnos a la ramada en su furgón- dijo Mike quien estaba sentado en la parte trasera del furgón junto a todos sus amigos

-de nada chiquillos, pero podían haberse quedado en mi casa, después de todo iba a hacer empanadas de repollo con zanahoria cocida- dijo la mama de Diego

-uhh… ¿En serio iba a cocinar usted?... pucha, ojala no hubiese comprado las entradas por anticipado- dijo Luis fingiendo lastima

-¿Qué?, Pero si odiamos la comí… -decia Francisco quien fue rápidamente callado por Diego

-El pancho quiso decir que odiamos perdernos la oportunidad de probar sus grandes habilidades culinarias tía Cecilia- dijo Mike tratando de arreglar la situación

-tranquilos si hice varias, les dejare para cuando vuelva a buscarlos – dijo la mama de Diego

-o…ok… muchas gracias- dijo Mike

-muy bien chicos, cuídense y compórtense bien – dijo la mama de Diego abriendo las puertas del furgón

-si tía, muchas gracias por traernos- dijo Roberto bajándose del furgón seguido del resto

Al momento que entran se maravillan con la gran cantidad de puestos y juegos a su disposición, claramente se nota cual es la diferencia entre ramadas pagadas y ramadas gratis, aunque básicamente era lo mismo

-ok, miren podemos dividirnos e irnos cada quien por su lado o podemos irnos todos juntos…- decia Diego pero Luis y Sebastián ya se encaminaban a una fonda llamada "Poké- tome tanto" donde ofrecían comidas variadas

-oh mierda…- dijo Roberto viendo a un sector de la ramada

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mike

-hay una mini-montaña rusa- dijo Roberto

-¿y que tiene? – dijo Diego

-yo siempre vomito en las montañas rusas- dijo Roberto

-entonces no te subas- dijo Diego mirando un mapa del recinto

-no… me he preparado mental y físicamente para esto, hoy no vomitare- dijo Roberto caminando decisivamente hacia la montaña rusa

-te apuesto treinta lucas a que vomitas durante la tercera vuelta weon- dijo Diego burlonamente

-dale poh weon, acepto tu apuesta- dijo Roberto estrechándole la mano a Diego

-no weon si ni siquiera tengo plata – dijo Diego

-ya me diste la mano jejeje- dijo Roberto corriendo hacia la montaña rusa

-Roberto culiao…. Ahh…bueno creo que tendré que ganar plata en algún juego –dijo Diego dirigiéndose hacia la sección de juegos marcada en un mapa

Solo quedaban Mike y Francisco parados en la entrada de la ramada

-puta… ¿pasemos por los puestos?- dijo Francisco

-dale- dijo Mike caminando con Francisco

CON LUIS Y SEBASTIAN

-Bienvenidos a la Fondita "Poké- tome tanto", Disfrute de la deliciosa comida que le tenemos para ofrecer y si su estómago aguanta todavía, aguarde para la competencia de comida de completos- dijo el animador de la fonda

Ambos chicos escuchan el anuncio del animador e inmediatamente corren para inscribirse en el concurso

CON MIKE Y FRANCISCO

-oye weon…sabi que siempre me he preguntao… ¿qué mierda es un "Terremoto"?- dijo Francisco

-¿Cómo no sabi lo que es un "terremoto"?- dijo Mike

-o sea, sé que es una bebida pero no sé exactamente que es- dijo Francisco

-cómprate una entonces poh weon jajaja- dijo Mike en un tono burlón indicando un puesto donde venden bebidas- yo por mientras voy a ver como bailan cueca

Mike se va, Francisco se queda mirando el letrero de "Terremotos a 1000" y saca de su bolsillo una billetera con el nombre de Mike la cual está llena de dinero

-puta…- dijo Francisco- hay que probar nuevas experiencias

CON DIEGO

-¿Podría ser tiro al blanco? … no los rifles son muy pesados…. ¿qué tal las argollas?... no, esas cosas están muy arregladas – pensaba Diego- veamos… veamos…. ¡ESO!... lanzamiento de dardos, debe ser fácil con la técnica adecuada

CON ROBERTO

Roberto está mirando atentamente a la mini montaña rusa, sus bruscas vueltas , sus subidas y bajadas y la expresión de los niños mareados al bajarse, aparentemente todavía no se sentía preparado puesto que había corrido a esconderse cuando era su turno de subirse quedando completamente humillado frente a cientos de niños

CON MIKE

Mike se encuentra viendo a un grupo de personas bailando cueca frente a un grupo musical, de un momento un chico se le acerca a Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ho…hola- dijo el chico

-hola – dijo Mike mientras seguía observando a los bailarines

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el chico secándose las gotas de sudor que le corrían por su frente

-Mike- dijo indiferente

-ok… muchas gracias- dijo el chico, sucesivamente sale de la escena rápidamente dejando a un extrañado Mike observando el espectáculo

CON FRANCISCO

-¡Hola!, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dijo el dueño del local

-hola perro, ¿teni Terremoto?- dijo Francisco

-eres mayor de 18… ¿verdad?- dijo el dueño

-…. Digamos... que si- dijo Francisco pagándole al dueño

-ok… diviértete – dijo el dueño entregándole un vaso de terremoto con un pedazo de helado de piña

-vale- dijo Francisco tomándoselo de un solo trago-… taba rico… deme otro

CON SEBASTIAN Y LUIS

-3…2…1… ¡YA!- dijo el animador a la vez que un montón de personas diesen un mordisco gigante a un completo

-te voy a volar la raja culiao- dijo Sebastián entre mascadas

-chúpala con mayo – dijo Luis echándose salsa en la boca

18 de Septiembre - tarde

CON MIKE

Mike se encuentra ahora viendo a animales en una especie de mini

, siente que alguien lo está observando, y en efecto, el chico de hace un momento se encuentra a poco más de 5 metros escondido en un basurero, Mike se acerca lentamente pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie

-¿Qué wea? –se dijo

CON DIEGO

-ok, si calculamos la velocidad del

Plásticas de los dardos, la nula punta del dardo y el increíblemente duro centro del blanco… tendría que…- se decia Diego mirando la tabla del blanco, se prepara para lanzar uno, lo lanza pero falla- puta madre…

-4 aciertos son una oportunidad más- dijo el dueño

CON ROBERTO

-vamos… sé que puedo… no vomitare… tengo que hacerlo- se decia Roberto nuevamente en la fila

Cuando avanza un puesto, se acobarda de nuevo y se vuelve a esconder quedando en ridículo otra vez

CON FRANCISCO

-señor ya lleva como 15 vasos, no me puedo permitir venderle más- dijo el dueño del local

-oigaaa…. Deme más de esaweea… ya- dijo Francisco tambaleándose de un lado a otro

-espero que no venga conduciendo – dijo el dueño sirviéndole otro vaso

CON LUIS Y SEBASTIAN

-Tan solo quedan dos competidores y solo 10 completos por acabar- dijo el animador – el público está contando en regresiva por cada completo restante

-¡10… 9….8…7…6…!- gritaba el público pero de repente todos quedaron asqueados-¡…7…8…9!- inmediatamente todos se alegraron de nuevo- ¡8…7…6…5!

CON ROBERTO

-Vamos mierda…. Ahora sí, tengo que subirme, pronto será de noche y necesito ganar esa apuesta- se dijo Roberto empujando a cada persona en la fila para subirse

-oiga no puede saltarse los puestos y…- decia el maquinista de la montaña rusa pero Roberto lo calló

-póngalo en máxima velocidad ahora- dijo Roberto subiéndose valerosamente a el vagón

\- pero es ilegal…- replico el maquinista pero Roberto le respondió con un gruñido de tal magnitud que el maquinista no tubo opción pero justo antes de partir Roberto le dijo que parase

-Espere un momento… aun no- dijo Roberto mientras hacía ejercicios respiratorios

CON DIEGO

-ESE JUEGO DE MIERDA ESTA ARREGLADO- dijo Diego enojado golpeando la mesa

-lo siento pero usted es muy malo- dijo el dueño entre risas

-SE ESTA RIENDO DE MI –dijo Diego enojado

-intente otra vez – dijo el dueño

Diego le paga nuevamente al dueño y recibe 5 dardos pero falla al primer tiro

-MIERDAAAA- grito Diego

CON MIKE

Mike ahora está viendo las tiendas de artesanía , encuentra un espejo y nota que su pelo esta desarreglado, se arregla pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse noto que atrás suyo estaba el chico de hace un momento que lo observaba escondido en un puesto, Mike disimuladamente se acerca a el chico y se da vuelta rápidamente sorprendiendo al espía

-¿Qué wea estai haciendo tú? –dijo Mike enojado

-yo…yo… lo siento… soy extranjero y no conozco a nadie… quería observar a alguien para saber cómo actuar con otras personas- dijo el chico muy nervioso- no quería que supiesen que soy extranjero

-oh… bueno… me hubieses dicho – dijo Mike un poco más tranquilo- si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te ayudo

-gracias- dijo el chico siguiendo a Mike

CON SEBASTIAN Y LUIS

El animador se ve cansado, el público está expectante y los competidores Luis y Sebastián están cabeza a

Un completo para desempatar

-solo uno… uno más…- se decia Luis pero no podía de lo lleno que estaba

-no puedo comer otro…- decia Sebastián

-ME RINDO- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo enojando al animador

-¡¿Qué?! ¿VAN A DEJAR ESTO ASI? ¿CON UN EMPATE?- dijo el animador furioso

-estoi que exploto conchetumare…- dijo Sebastián

-no podemos más- dijo Luis

-SON LOS PEORES COMPETIDORES DE COMIDA WEON– dijo el animador pateando cosas

Luis hace un gesto obsceno con la mano y se cae a un montón de basura, Sebastián queda boca abajo en el suelo mientras se queja

CON ROBERTO

-OYE CHICO, HAY UNA FILA INMENSA, YA VAMOS A CERRAR ¿VAS A PARTIR O NO?- dijo el maquinista enojado, la gente se veía furiosa al no poder subirse

-Espere…. Un momento- dijo Roberto aguantando la respiración para luego exhalar

-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO- dijo el maquinista mientras echaba a toda la gente – LO SIENTO PERO VAMOS A CERRAR

La gente abandona el sector gritando insultos y lanzando cosas

\- TU PENDEJO DE MIERDA QUEDATE AQUÍ CON LA MONTAÑA- dijo el maquinista partiendo la montaña rusa a máxima velocidad alterando de sobre manera a Roberto

-NO, no, no, NO, BAJENME DE AQUÍ PORFAVOR- gritaba Roberto mientras el vagón subía la primera colina

-HASTA MAÑANA- dijo enojado el maquinista apagando las luces

-oh… mierda… aquí vamos….aaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritaba Roberto al bajar la primera colina

CON MIKE

-y eso poh, ojalá que hagas más amigos – dijo Mike al chico

-gracias Mike por enseñarme todo- dijo el chico contento

-oye casi se me olvida… ¿Cómo te llamai?- dijo Mike al chico pero este ya no se encontraba al lado suyo, Mike se da vueltas tratando de buscarlo pero no lo encuentra- ¿Qué wea?

CON FRANCISCO

-¿me está diciendo que le vendió más de 30 Terremotos y nunca noto que era un menor de edad?- dijo un Carabinero al dueño de la fonda

-me dijo que era mayor de edad – dijo el Dueño

-además de eso, ¿usted sabe que no tiene los permisos para vender bebidas alcohólicas?- dijo el carabinero

-¿permisos?- dijo el dueño confundido

-por favor, necesito que me acompañe- dijo el carabinero esposando a el dueño del local

Francisco quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, trata de subirse a un techo de una fonda, pero apenas pone un pie se resbala y cae al suelo

-necesito dormir un rato….- decia Francisco

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-OH… ya me acorde… bueno… será mejor irnos a casa- dijo Sebastián

-sí, creo que si- dijo Roberto, pero de repente se sintió mareado, fue rápidamente hacia un basurero y comenzó a vomitar por montones

-creo que esto es mío- dijo Diego tomando el dinero de Roberto para luego salir corriendo

-maricon culiao- dijo Roberto mientras vomitaba

EN ALGUN LUGAR AL ESTE DE QUILLOTA (SI, ESTA ES LA PARTE QUE DEBEN RECORDAR)

Un chico nervioso corre en dirección a la base changeling, a medida que avanza deshace la transformación dejando ver a un changeling nervioso, este entra en la base y se para frente a la reina Chrysalis no sin antes darle los saludos correspondientes

-¿tienes algo?- dijo Chrysalis

-mi reina, los seres vivos que habitan este mundo son amigables, no encuentro razón de hacerles daño – dijo el changeling

-mira Thorax, ya te dije, tú tienes que atrapar a esos chicos y entregármelos, no decirme comentarios que sabes que me hacen enojar- dijo Chrysalis golpeando una mesa furiosa, Thorax se ve cada vez más nervioso

-yo no quiero participar en esto… renuncio- dijo Thorax dando media vuelta para salir lentamente del lugar pero fue detenido por la magia de Chrysalis

-tú no tienes opción, eres un changeling, cada vez que te vean rondando por ahí te recriminaran por eso, además, yo nunca te crie así- dijo Chrysalis aún más furiosa pero de repente se calmó- pero si esa es tu voluntad… ¡Guardias!

-¿Qué haces? –exclamo Thorax

-¡ATAQUEN AL DESERTOR!- dijo Chrysalis indicando a Thorax quien solo pudo atinar a correr

-¡vuelve aquí bastardo!- grito un guardia que seguía a Thorax

El rebelde se transforma en un campesino y trata de esconderse de los perseguidores, para su fortuna no lo encuentran, pero un reportero lo vio muy agitado por lo que se acerca para ver que sucedía

-oiga caballero, ¿Por qué tan agitado?- dijo el reportero acercándose al campesino

-eh… yo…- balbuceo Thorax- yo vi a una de esas criaturas raras cerca de mi casa

-¿en serio?, da la casualidad que estoy en medio de una investigación y necesito una entrevista –dijo el reportero- ¿usted podría hablar sobre eso?

-cl…claro- dijo Thorax nervioso


	8. El híbrido parte 3

**EL HIBRIDO PARTE 3**

 **(Antes de comenzar, quiero pedir disculpas por no publicar nada estas últimas semanas, he tenido mucho ajetreo y decidí tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en unas cabañas en el sur con mis padres y hermanos, allí pasamos una semana y luego volvimos el 19 para pasarla con mis primos en la ramada de Quillota , cuando volví, me di cuenta que no había escrito el especial del 18 a sí que el 20 me puse inmediatamente a escribir y lo publique el 22 por razones del internet , espero que lo hayan disfrutado … ah sí … sobre Thorax , ese capítulo es el único que vi de esta temporada de My Little Pony – PD: ¿Quién es esa pony que sale al principio con Twiligth? Me da paja buscarla por internet- por lo que no creo que introduzca a otro – aunque estoy interesado en esa princesa dragona que no me acuerdo como se llama-)(PD: publique esta wea mas temprano porque si)**

Rainbow aún no puede dormir, siente la necesidad de hacer algo por Luis, pero… ¿Qué?... Rainbow de repente fija su mirada en Sofía, su mayor enemiga hasta ahora, piensa en como ella se acercaba a su Luis o como le hablaba, de seguro planea algo extraño pensaba la pony multicolor

-esa perra no querrá algo con el ¿verdad? – se dijo Rainbow en su mente mientras abrazaba al dormido Luis

Ahora todo está claro, por eso Luis la visitaba en la enfermería, por eso ella se le acercaba a hablarle con esa sonrisa coqueta o se reía de las payasadas de Luis, ella se lo quería quitar

-esto no puede quedar así- se dijo Rainbow mirando a Luis- tengo que hacer esto por los dos

Inmediatamente se levanta, toma de las patas a Luis y lo arrastra hacia afuera de la improvisada cabaña, todo esto obviamente con completo silencio para que nadie despertase .Finalmente cuando pudo sacarlo afuera, desplego sus alas y lo levanto del suelo hacia lo desconocido

CON MIKE

-¿ven algo?- dijo Mike

-no, aun nada- dijo Diego

-tengo hambre weon- dijo Sebastián

-cállate- dijo Sofía pegándole un golpecito

Ya los chicos habían salido de la zona urbana hacia un tiempo , deambulaban en los últimos tramos de vía pavimentada , poco a poco acercándose a una escena parecida a la de la entrevista de la televisión, pero pronto escuchan el ruido de un motor a toda velocidad que los perturba de su visión, era la camioneta del reportero que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, basto con unos segundos para que la camioneta se posicionara justo al lado de los chicos, dentro se encontraba el mismo reportero nervioso de hace un rato

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PENDEJOS CULIAOS?!- grito el reportero abriendo las puertas de la camioneta- ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

-Si… es que… tenemos un amigo que vive cerca de aquí y queremos que nos acompañe y eso- dijo Diego tratando de evadir al reportero

-sí, es el novio de él- dijo Roberto indicando a Luis, este se molesta y lo golpea

-¿Qué wea con voh? –dijo Luis enojado, Sofía se ríe haciendo que Luis se ponga rojo

-Mierda…no me puedo permitir dejar a unos niños así como así con esos peligros adelante… ¡Suban y buscaremos a su pololo!- dijo el reportero indicando a Luis

Todos los chicos aceptan la oferta del reportero y se suben a la camioneta

CON SHINING Y CADANCE

-¿ves algo cariño?- dijo Cadence sobrevolando con Shining mientras este mira por todos lados

 **(PD: ¡¿QUE WEA ACABO DE VER UNA FOTO EN INTERNET DONDE ELLOS TIENEN UN HIJO, O NO ES DE ELLOS?!)**

-no… ¿estás bien con todo lo que paso? –dijo Shining

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Cadence- además de que nos capturaron, conquistaron y destruyeron nuestro reino

-lo de nuestra pelea… ¿no decías esas cosas en serio…verdad? – dijo Shining mirando a Cadence

-por supuesto que si- dijo Cadence- estaba furioso

-¿y ahora?- dijo Shining

-un poco menos furiosa- dijo Cadence fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿y lo del divorcio?- dijo Shining

-…- suspiro Cadence

-¿Cadence?- dijo Shining

-necesito descansar un rato- dijo Cadence descendiendo un poco

-¡Espera!... Allí en esa cosa de metal- dijo Shining indicando con su pata hacia una camioneta- ¡los vi entrando allí!

-NO SHINING… en serio necesito…- decia Cadence pero pronto se desmayó cayendo ambos en picada hacia el suelo

-Oh…. No… CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO…. ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?- dijo Shining abrazando a Cadence en el aire para protegerla

Shining pronto mira el suelo dándose cuenta que pronto puede impactar con el suelo, cierra los ojos e invoca una burbuja que los cubre a ambos justo a unos cuantos metros de impactar el suelo, esta burbuja rebota dos veces y luego revienta dejando caer a ambos en el suelo, Shining apenas puede moverse por el golpe y peor aún después de le cayera Cadence encima

-¿¡Le di!?- dijo un soldado con un rifle en la mano

-¡Sí!, ¡Aquí están!- dijo otro soldado corriendo hacia donde estaban los ponis

-¡Llévenlos a la camioneta! – dijo un soldado con bigote y gorra distintiva

-¡Si señor!- dijo el primer soldado lanzando su rifle a una camioneta militar

El segundo soldado cubre a los ponis con una malla y con la ayuda del primero los suben a la camioneta militar

-¿y ahora donde señor?- dijo el segundo soldado

-llevémoslos a la Escuela de caballería- dijo el soldado con gorra

CON MIKE

-¿es tan importante ese amigo como para que este arriesgando mi vida así?- dijo el reportero nervioso mientras trata de manejar en el camino de tierra

-sí, si mi amigo de aquí no está con su novio unos segundos explota- dijo Sebastián

-por la chucha weon, yo soy hetero culiao- dijo Luis

-lo siento, no lo quiere admitir- dijo Mike al oído del reportero

-vallanse a la mierda **sapos** culiaos- dijo Luis enojado pero Sofía lo calmo con un beso en la mejilla

-oh mierda…. Vamos a morir- dijo el reportero asustado

-oiga si quiere nos puede dejar aquí y nosotros podemos seguir a pie- dijo Diego

-ni se te ocurra, ni cagando los dejo ahí solos con esas cosas rondando por ahí – dijo el reportero

-¡es ahí!- dijo Roberto indicando el mismo sitio de donde se hizo la entrevista

Los chicos se bajan de la camioneta junto con el reportero, esta sospecha de algo y de pronto se da cuenta

-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- dijo el reportero impidiéndole el paso a los chicos -¡ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE SE DIO LA ENTREVISTA!

-si- dijo Luis

-CHICOS SUBANSE INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CAMIONETA- dijo el reportero abriendo las puertas

-si quiere puede irse, usted no tiene la obligación de ayudarnos- dijo Diego

-NADIE SE IRA A NINGUNA PARTE- dijo una voz en lo alto

Todos los amigos se pusieron alertas con la voz buscando de donde provenía, sin embargo no pudieron verla

-USTEDES ME ABANDONARON, AHORA LO PAGARAN- dijo la voz, el reportero muerto del miedo se escondió en la parte trasera de la camioneta

-¿QUE ES ESO?- dijo el reportero escondido

-CHRYSALIS ME ABRIO LOS OJOS Y AHORA SOY SU FIEL SEGUIDOR- dijo la voz, esta vez Mike logro ver de dónde provenía

-en la copa de ese árbol- dijo Mike indicando la parte superior de un gran árbol, ahí, una criatura totalmente negra los acechaba

-¿Qué wea es eso? –dijo Francisco sacando su cuchillo

-conchetumare weon- dijo Roberto sacando su cuchilla

-¿Qué acaso no me reconocen? –dijo la voz bajando del árbol para ponerse en frente de los chicos

-¿Nicolás?- dijo Mike asustado- ¿Qué mierda te paso?

-He sido transformado en un changeling – dijo Nicolás- pero eso no importa ahora, después de todo solo hare justicia

Toda la zona se cubrió de repente con un aura oscura, los amigos se prepararon para luchar, el reportero no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Nicolás tranquilo, nunca te traicionamos, Chrysalis te engaño – dijo Mike guardando su cuchillo – no pelearemos contigo

-¿a no?- dijo Francisco sosteniendo su cuchillo nervioso

-Ustedes me abandonaron cuando yo les ofrecí mi amistad- dijo Nicolás haciendo brillar su cuerno

-no fuimos nosotros, fueron unos changelings- dijo Diego

-si como no, ellos me aprecian mucho más que ustedes- dijo Nicolás invocando una espada como la de Mike pero negra- además, yo los vi culpándome

-¿eres estúpido o qué? ¿Que no vei que los changeling cambian de forma?, ¿acaso no quedo claro cuando estuvimos luchando contra ellos?- dijo Roberto ya cansado de la discusión

-oye niño- dijo el reportero a Luis, este se acerca lentamente al reportero- ¿ese no es tu pololo… verdad?

-vete a la mierda- dijo Luis, el reportero rápidamente se esconde en la camioneta esperando que no le suceda nada

Nicolás afirma fuertemente la espada y se abalanza contra Sebastián, este salta a un lado para evitar ser golpeado

-chúpala culiao- dijo Sebastián lanzándole una piedra pero no acierta, Nicolás otra vez embiste esta vez contra Francisco pero este lo esquiva y lo ataca con el cuchillo pero falla- CABROS, ¿ALGUNA IDEA?

-Mike, ahora que nadie nos ve podríamos usar las piedras- susurro Diego a Mike

-buena idea- dijo Mike pero se da cuenta que el reportero podría verlos- ¿Qué hay del reportero?

-está en shock, no creo que entienda algo de lo que suceda- dijo Diego sacando su piedra para activarla

-usen las piedras- dijo Mike a todos los chicos

-¿y que creí que estoy haciendo weon?- dijo Sebastián lanzándole piedras a Nicolás pero falla con todas

-¡LAS OTRAS PIEDRAS AWEONAO!- grito Roberto apretando su piedra

-oh… dale – dijo Sebastián apretando su piedra también

De pronto todos los amigos fueron cubiertos por una luz que los transformaba poco a poco en sus versiones Equestrianas, Sofía quien no poseía ninguna piedra decidió esconderse en la camioneta junto con el reportero para así evitar que cometa alguna locura

-¡Recuerden, Nicolás sigue ahí pero está bajo el control de Chrysalis!- dijo Mike en su forma de pony mientras sacaba su espada de doble filo - ¡no lo hieran!

-JAJAJA… ¿Ustedes herirme a mí?- dijo Nicolás haciendo brillar su cuerno para lanzar rayos hacia los amigos

Luis y Roberto despliegan sus alas y emprenden el vuelo para embestir a Nicolás, mientras Mike y Diego lanzan hechizos somníferos, Nicolás , sin embargo, esquiva a todos sin problemas, Sebastián y Francisco aprovecharon un momento de descuido por parte de Nicolás y lo golpearon con sus fuertes patas traseras chocando contra un árbol cercano

-vamos conchetumare- dijo Francisco

-¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?- dijo Nicolás haciendo brillar nuevamente su cuerno lanzando múltiples rayos a Luis y Roberto quienes esquivan casi todos

-mierda- dijo Luis al recibir un rayo en su ala

Mike encierra a Nicolás en una burbuja protectora con su magia, este comienza a golpear repetidamente con sus puños a la burbuja para romperla y lo estaba logrando

-mierda no puedo resistir más, espero que tengan alguna idea pronto- dijo Mike esforzándose para mantener activa la burbuja pero cada vez se debilitaba aún mas

-ok, Lucho eleva al Seba, Roberto hace lo mismo con el Pancho –dijo Diego haciendo brillar su cuerno- cuando Mike deshaga la burbuja ustedes lanzan a los cabros para que pateen a Nicolás, cuando lo hagan aléjense que hare un hechizo somnífero muy potente

Luis y Roberto hicieron lo que Diego les había dicho levantando a Sebastián y a Francisco

-Mike, cuando deshagas la burbuja hace un hechizo de brillo para confundir a Nicolás- dijo Diego concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerno

-ok… -dijo Mike sosteniendo aun la burbuja

-tres… dos… uno- decia Diego - ¡YA!

Mike soltó la burbuja y de inmediato creo un brillo tan fuerte que cegó a Nicolás, este confundido voló erráticamente, Luis y Roberto lanzaron a Sebastián y Francisco pero ellos igualmente se habían cegado por el hechizo de Mike por lo que chocaron en el aire, Nicolás aún seguía confundido por lo que Diego aprovecho y lanzo el hechizo dándole de lleno en la cabeza, Luis tomo a Francisco y lo lanzo hacia Nicolás golpeándolo de lleno causando que se desmayara y cayera en picada

-oh… mierda… mi cabeza- decia Sebastián quien se estaba reincorporando del choque, camino algunos pasos y se cayó al suelo sirviendo como almohada para el desmayado Nicolás que le cayó encima

El aura oscura que cubría el campo de batalla comenzaba a disiparse, todos los chicos presionaron las piedras de nuevo volviéndolos a su forma humana, todos con excepción de Sebastián quien apenas podía moverse gracias a la paliza que se dio

-¡LO HICIMOS!- dijo Mike contento

-SI… pero… ¿Qué haremos con Nicolás?- dijo Diego – no tenemos posibilidad de convertirlo de nuevo en humano sin la poción de Zecora

-Tienes razón…- dijo Mike

-¿Quién me ayuda?- dijo Sebastián en su forma de pony aun mientras trataba de salir, Francisco lo toma de la pata y lo tira fuera del cuerpo de Nicolás, Sebastián luego de salir oprime su piedra transformándose en humano

-¿Luna no nos puede ayudar?, ¿no había venido hace algún tiempo?- dijo Roberto

-nos encargaremos más tarde- dijo Sofía saliendo de la camioneta- por ahora concentrémonos en buscar a Chrysalis, quizá ella tenga un portal o algo así

-¡¿QUE MIERDA PASO?! – Grito el reportero asustado, luego vio el cuerpo desmayado de Nicolás- ¿¡COMO LO VENCIERON!?

-eeeh…. Se cayó- dijo Mike

-¿se cayó?- dijo Francisco

-sí, se cayó muy fuerte desde la copa del árbol cuando nos amenazaba y quedo inconsciente- dijo Diego

-¿Se cayó?- repitió el reportero

-se cayó- repitió Sebastián, Luis se tropieza con una rama

-me caí- dijo Luis sobándose la rodilla

-¿te caíste? –dijo Sofía riéndose

-se cayó… que es weon- dijo Francisco

Se escucha un rugido muy fuerte desde el cielo junto con unos aleteos

-¡AAAAAHHHHH ¿QUE ES ESA MIERDA?!- grito el reportero indicando a una especie de dragón morado- ¡CHICOS ENTREN A LA CAMIONETA!

Los amigos inmediatamente entran a la camioneta, el dragón aterriza frente al vehículo y lanza una llamarada de fuego verde al cielo, observa su alrededor y encuentra a Nicolás inconsciente

-aquí estas- dijo el Dragón tomándolo con sus garras, luego mira hacia el vehículo con enojo y lo golpea con un manotazo haciéndolo girar mientras todos adentro gritaban

El dragón sin previo aviso emprendió el vuelo con Nicolás en sus garras

-¡AHHHHH AAHHHH AH AAH AH AAH AAH!- gritaba desesperado el reportero

CON DUSKY

Dusky se encuentra en su casa pensando en todo lo que sucedía con su amigo, algo definitivamente estaba horriblemente mal con Celestia y él tenía la obligación moral de descubrir que era .Luna lo había mandado a "Vacaciones temporales" para que se relajara un poco, pero ella no sabe las cosas que hace Celestia con Glare, o al menos no del todo recordando como la trato cuando se fue unos segundos al mundo humano

-acaso Celestia no será un…- pensaba Dusky- no es seria ridículo

-¿Qué piensas guardia nocturno?- dijo una voz muy cerca de Dusky, este de puro instinto saco una espada de su cinturón y se dio vuelta pero no pudo ver a nadie- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente?

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa? –dijo Dusky con una voz firme

-tú ya me conoces Dusky- dijo la voz, Dusky inmediatamente observa por donde lo escucho pero no había nada- y muy bien que me conoces jejeje…

-¡aparécete maldito cobarde!- grito Dusky -¡no te tengo miedo!

-Qué pena…- dijo una figura saliendo desde la oscuridad dejando ver el cuerpo de una alicornio- deberías tenerlo pequeño guardia nocturno

-OH DIABLOS AAAAGGHHHH- grito Dusky antes de ser atravesado por su propia espada

-me divertiré mucho contigo –dijo Celestia llevándose el cuerpo inerte de Dusky

 **Diccionario de la lengua Chilena**

 **Pololo, polola (Pololo/a):** ** _es básicamente un novio o novia_**

 **IDEA DE LA SEMANA (DECISIÓN FINAL)**

 ** _Ok, como lo había dicho, ustedes elegían que ideas podía tomar y ustedes eligieron por medio de PM, Facebook, Reviews y ¿Google +?... que las finalistas serian estas_**

 _AMENAZA VALQUIRIA_ _(MLP): Idea dada por Cartman6x61, esta idea se puede vasar en dos sub-ideas que son A:) Invaden un fic. O B:) La vida de una reclusa desde su infancia a su adultez (Por favor especificar)_

 _IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU_ _(Undertale): Idea dada por Nytus, trata sobre la historia de los humanos anteriores a Frisk, su trayectoria en el underground y sus posteriores muertes en manos de los monstruos_

 **Voten ahora que quieren que escriba, cuando termine este fic ganador iniciare otra lluvia de ideas, muchas gracias por todas las ideas que me dieron y a sus respectivos emisores**

 **NADA MAS :P**

 **Si te gusto el fic ponle favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto**

 **¿Tienes pocos amigos en Facebook? ¡Agrégame como relleno! (Inusual Works (Soap El del Cod))**

 **¿Sabes usar Debían Art? ¡Porque yo no! (Soap el del Cod) (Ponte vio qlo shiii)** **Nunca uso esta wea así que lo voy a borrar**


	9. El secuestro

**El secuestro**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _(My Little Pony es una serie registrada por Hasbro, por lo tanto me pertenece y cobrare lo que me da la gana por usar mi franquicia , ustedes que se aprovechan de mi marca les digo que son una vergüenza para la sociedad )_**

-AHHHHHH! AHH!- gritaba el reportero muerto de miedo , en especial porque la camioneta estaba totalmente destruida y dada vuelta

-tranquilo… creo que ya se fue- dijo Mike algo alterado pero no tanto comparado con el reportero

-¡¿ YA SE FUE?!- grito el reportero- ¡ ES UN PUTO DRAGON RONDANDO POR LA CIUDAD WEON… NO IMPORTA QUE SE HAYA IDO, PUEDE CAUSAR AUN MAS ESCANDALO!

-debemos salir de aquí- dijo Diego rompiendo la ventana de la camioneta para luego salir arrastrándose

Todo el resto le sigue afuera, logran divisar marcas de garras en la calle y unas cuantas zonas en la calle

-¡MI CAMIONETA!- grito el reportero viendo su camioneta volcada en la vereda casi tocando a un poste-OH MIERDA, MI JEFE ME VA A MATAR SI ES QUE ESAS COSAS NO ME MATAN PRIMERO

-creo que te guiaremos a la ciudad… ¿te parece?- dijo Luis al reportero , este se da vuelta hacia los chicos y afirma con la cabeza

-mañana volveremos – dijo Diego susurrando Mike- después de todo, no queremos que nos pille la noche

-claro- dijo Mike afirmando con la cabeza

De pronto la camioneta se empieza a incendiar, los amigos ven esto pero el reportero no puesto que esta de espaldas a la camioneta

-¿ que fue eso?- dijo el reportero

-no, nada… vámonos- dijo Sofia empujando a el reportero

CON RAINBOW

Rainbow aún sigue arrastrando a Luis a un lugar alejado, evitando que la competencia lo encuentre, a menudo Rainbow vuela muy bajo y la cabeza de Luis choca con las copas de los arboles haciendo que haga sonidos extraños por cada golpe

-tranquilo mi amor, todo será perfecto para nosotros- dijo Rainbow para si misma, observa una nube bien frondosa y eleva a Luis hacia allí- aquí será perfecto, me pondré de inmediato a hacer una cama

Rainbow deja suavemente a Luis en la nube y le da un beso en la frente, luego toma algunos pedazos de nubes y crea una cama de nubes

-ahora solo basta esperar a que despiertes- dijo Rainbow acomodando a Luis en la cama, consiguientemente se acuesta al lado de Luis y porfin cierra sus ojos

CON SHINING Y CADANCE

Apenas se puede ver en el lugar, una pequeña luz alumbra a lo que es un unicornio y una alicornio inconsientes amarrados a unas camillas y se puede escuchar unas voces susurrando cosas , de pronto , el unicornio despierta poco a poco

-¿Qué diablo…- dijo lentamente el unicornio al observarse en ese estado pero una luz de un foco fue inmediatamente encendida cegándolo

-¿asi que hablan?- dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-¿Cómo se atreven a tratar así a la princesa y el príncipe del reino de cristal? –dijo Shining reincorporándose de la ceguera

-¿Qué es lo que eres? –dijo la voz

-¿Qué? Obviamente soy un pony- dijo Shining enojado

-claramente tu no eres un pony por tres razones- dijo la voz mostrándole una foto de un pony real- primero, este es un pony real tu mas bien pareces dibujado, segundo, los colores de ti y de tu "Princesa" no son acordes con los de los equinos, y tercero, y creo que es el mas obvio, LOS PONYS NO TIENEN CUERNOS NI ALAS

Se enciende toda la habitación mostrando a tres soldados, dos de ellos apuntando con rifles tranquilizadores a los ponys y otro que al parecer tiene un rango mayor a los de los soldados mostrándole la foto

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con nosotros? –dijo el soldado de mayor rango guardando la foto

-¿Qué?- dijo Shining confundido

-¿Por qué hemos visto a varios de ustedes merodeando por la ciudad?- dijo el soldado

-no somos nosotros, son nuestros enemigos, los changelings- dijo Shining algo mas calmado

-¿sus enemigos?- dijo el soldado- ¿Cómo es que nunca los hemos visto?

-somos de otro mundo o dimensión… la verdad no se, es todo tan confuso para mi como para ti- dijo Shining

-¿Cómo son tus enemigos? –dijo el soldado

-no hay forma de decirlo , pueden cambiar de forma , pero en su estado natural son como nosotros pero negros y con agujeros en el cuerpo, alas de insecto y un pequeño cuerno retorcido- dijo Shining

-¿Cómo es que acabaron aquí? –dijo el soldado sentándose en una silla

-la reina de nuestros enemigos construyo una especie de portal , ahora tienen un asentamiento en su mundo- dijo Shining

-¿Cómo se llaman?- dijo el soldado ahora encendiendo un puro

-Cadance princesa del reino de cristal y del amor, y yo soy su esposo, Shining Armor , el líder de su milicia y guardia – dijo Shining mirando a su esposa que poco a poco empezaba a moverse

-ok…- decia el soldado anotando todo en una libreta – ¿sabes que?… no te creo absolutamente nada

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Shining sorprendido

-chicos , duérmanlos- dijo el soldado, los otros soldados apuntan con sus rifles a los ponys mientras el soldado de mayor rango se retira del lugar

Casi de inmediato , Shining creo un campo de fuerza que lo cubria a el y a Cadance empujando a los soldados al suelo, esto llamo la atención del soldado de mayor rango que se dio vuelta para observar la escena. Shining con su magia corta las correas que los aprisionaban a ambos

-¿Shining…que sucede? –dijo Cadance recuperando un poco la razón, pero Shining estaba concentrado en liberarse que de prestarle atención a su compañera

-¿Sabes que?, No voy aceptar que nos trates asi- dijo Shining haciendo brillar su cuerno en el soldado, poco a poco comienza a elevarse hasta dejarlo frente a Shining- te estaba diciendo la verdad, Si la reina Chrysalis vino a tu mundo es porque trama algo muy malo y si no quieres escuchar pues te ira muy mal defendiendo a tu mundo

-ja… me gusta tu estilo… te creo caballito- dijo el soldado sonriéndole, Shining lo mira sorprendido y lo baja lentamente hasta tocar el suelo- siéntanse bienvenidos a la Escuela de Caballería "Granaderos" de Quillota

 **Clase de historia**

 **Se que diran ahora "¿Por qué una escuela de caballería y no un regimiento militar?" , bueno la respuesta es muy simple, En la época desde 1700-1920 se ocupaban caballos en situaciones militarizadas ( algo muy obvio) y en Quillota se encontraba la mejor escuela de caballería de ese tiempo ( y el de ahora también) , de hecho , el salto más alto desde un caballo ( creo que fueron 2,50 mt) fue criado en la escuela de caballería en Quillota y hasta ahora nadie a podido superar**

 **Pero todo esto no va al caso, la cuestión es ¿Por qué? , bueno, el dia de hoy como no se ocupa caballos en la guerra, esta escuela hoy sirve como regimiento especializado en artillería y vehículos del ejercito de Chile , pero aun siguen sus funciones de instruir caballos para actividades ecuestres**

CON ¿-?

Se siente un lugar frio, lúgubre y oscuro , desde el cual apenas se puede ver un poco, ayi dos ponys yacen tirados en el suelo de alfombra mugrienta , un olor putrefacto emanaba de uno de los ponys , el otro apenas podía moverse y de su lomo corria un rio de sangre

-espero que se estén divirtiendo – dijo Celestia acercándose al pony con olor putrefacto- ya me he divertido lo suficiente contigo, ahora le toca a tu amigo ponerse un traje Glare

-no…. Porfavor…. Ten piedad- dijo lentamente Glare al escuchar a Celestia

-jajaja…. Eres tan gracioso Glare- dijo Celestia riéndose – si en un principio todo esto te parecio excitante ¿y ahora no lo quieres compartir?

-Ugh… aahh….- gemia el otro pony apretando su perforación con sus patas tratando de evitar el desperdicio de sangre

-tranquilo Dusky, por ahora no tienes que preocuparte por tus heridas, despues de todo , volveras a la normalidad al dia siguiente jejeje…- dijo Celestia elevando a Dusky con su magia – ojala disfrutes esto tanto como yo

CON MIKE

Mike se econtraba conversando en el celular dentro de la casa de Roberto , cuando finaliza , se dirige hacia donde están todo el resto de sus amigos

-El reportero dijo que lo llamáramos en caso de que supiéramos algo- dijo Mike- al parecer su jefe no lo despidio sino que lo felicito por haber afirmado la existencia de las criaturas y le envió un equipo nuevo para que grabase las cosas

-ahora tendremos un problema mas- dijo Diego

\- tendremos que ser cuidadosos- dijo Roberto

-¿y que haremos despues? –dijo Sofia

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo Luis

-¿Qué haremos despues de que nuestros padres cancelen nuestra "pijamada" ,por asi decirlo, cuando todo se salga de control? –dijo Sofia

-muy buena pregunta- dijo Diego pensando- tendríamos que volver a nuestras casas y estaríamos aun mas expuestos

-tendremos que hacer algo- dijo Luis

Afuera se escucha un estruendo inmenso de vehículos y pasos, Sebastian se dirige lentamente hacia la ventana donde observa dos camiones militares al frente de la casa

-¿oigan cabros?... ¿alguien cometio terrorismo hoy dia?- dijo Sebastian viendo que un soldado armado se dirigía hacia la puerta

Francisco se disponía a subir la mano pero Mike se la bajo, se escucha golpear la puerta de la casa acompañado de un aviso

-¿Alo, hay alguien en casa?- dijo el soldado

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Luis

-tenemos que abrir … no nos queda de otra- dijo Roberto

-¿y si es Chrysalis transformada en humano? –dijo Sofia

-¿y conduciendo camiones militares weon?, claro que es un militar, Chrysalis ni siquiera sabe usar un celular weon- dijo Mike

-puta… yo aprendi a conducir en 1 semana po weon- dijo Francisco

-y chocaste al primer auto que viste- dijo Sebastian quien seguía viendo por la ventana

-porque **soy choro** po weon- dijo Francisco

-sabi que estamos puro webeando , abramos al weon- dijo Mike abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un militar

-¿A si que ustedes también saben de Chrysalis?- dijo el militar , Mike inmediatamente cierra la puerta

-¡CONCHETUMARE ES CHRYSALIS!- grito Mike- ¡A LAS PIEDRAS!

Todos activan sus piedras cubriéndolos a cada uno con un brillo que incluso sale por las ventanas, cuando el brillo se disipa deja ver a los amigos en su forma equestriana, Sofia quien carece de una piedra se dispuso a esconderse detrás del sillón, Mike abre la puerta de una patada y el soldado se lo queda mirando

-¡Chucha!... es tal como en el video- dijo el soldado

Mike se puso en posición de ataque al igual que sus amigos, el soldado da un paso al lado dando una vista hacia adentro del camión militar, dentro se encontraba Shining con unos lentes oscuros mientras los saludaba, Mike al igual que todos se quedan mirando extrañados

-¿Qué wea esta pasando?- dijo Luis- ¿ese culiao no es el guardia?

-¿Shining? ¿Que hace aquí?- dijo Sofia al ver al unicornio

-¡Chicos vengan!- dijo Shining dentro del camión

-antes de que vallan necesitan buscar sus cosas- dijo el soldado indicando las mochilas de los amigos

Todos desactivan las piedras y guardan sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas , luego se suben al camión junto al soldado

-wow chicos, ¿esas son sus formas humanas? –dijo Shining sorprendido

-oh… si … estas son- dijo Mike algo incomodo

-¿y bueno? –dijo Diego

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Shining

-¿no nos vas a contar como llegaste?- dijo Diego

-oh si … claro – dijo Shining

 _UNA EXPLICACION MAS TARDE_

-y es asi como llegue aquí- dijo Shining

-¿entonces invadieron el reino de cristal? –dijo Sofia entristecida

-si, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada- dijo Shining

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos en todo- dijo Mike

-¿eh… chicos?- dijo el soldado con gorra- ¿asi que ustedes llegaron a través de los sueños?

-si, nosotros igual nos confundimos con todo eso- dijo Roberto

-ok, bueno, ahora se quedaran en el regimiento, no permitiremos que nuestros embajadores humanos caigan en manos equivocadas- dijo el soldado mostrando una identificación al guardia del regimiento para luego entrar con el camión

-¿Dónde esta Cadance? –dijo Sofia

-no lo se… creo que en las…- decia Shining pero vio a un caballo corriendo en un sector, se maravillo con su belleza y su gracia

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sebastain moviendo a Shining ,este de repente vuelve en si

-Ah… si… en esa tienda de ahí – dijo Shining indicando a una tienda de color rojo, el camión se detiene en un estacionamiento y los soldados se bajan

-ok…- dijo Mike con un tono sospechoso mientras se baja del camión junto al resto

CON NICOLAS

Siento una ligera brisa que me despierta … Mierda, falle con esos idiotas, pero a la próxima no escaparan … veo que una especie de dragon me sostiene mientras vuela, de seguro es de parte de Chrysalis y me salvo de aquellos idiotas

-¿despertaste?- escuche decir al dragon

-si, gracias- dije - ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Spike , vengo a servir a Chrysalis en su cruzada- dijo el dragon mientras descendia al suelo

-¿Qué paso?- dije confundido recomponiéndome en el suelo

-no lo tengo muy claro, pero esos humanos querían destruirte, deberías tener mas cuidado a la próxima- dijo Spike caminando junto a mi

-esos malditos- dije furioso

-¿quienes eran?- dijo Spike

-eran unos amigos, ahora me quieren ver muerto porque decidi ayudar a Chrysalis- dije

-eso esta mal, deberían haberte apoyado a pesar de la situación –dijo Spike , parecía un sujeto amigable

-como sea, ya no tengo ningún amigo otra vez , es decir, no perdi nada con todo eso- dije

-yo puedo ser tu nuevo amigo- dijo el dragon mirándome sonriente

-eso… seria… genial, genial- dije

-ahora necesitamos buscar a esos traidores- dijo el Dragon , al parecer quería ayudarme

 **Hola, soy Inusual Works y bueno las votaciones de las votaciones estuvieron muy cerradas pero finalmente salio de ganador la opción A(2) de MLP donde se revisara la vida una reclusa en Valquiria**

 ** _DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA_**

 ** _Hacerse el choro:_** _hacerse el choro es como decir hacerse el agresivo o el que lleva el mando en el lugar_

 _Nada mas :P_

Si te gusto el fic ponle favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto

¿Tienes pocos amigos en Facebook? ¡Agrégame como relleno! (Inusual Works (Soap El del Cod))

¿Sabes usar Debían Art? ¡Porque yo no! (Soap el del Cod ) (Ponte vio qlo shii) Me aburro en esta pagina qla


	10. Puto Shining

**Lo siento por no publicar la semana pasada pero es que tenía que excluirme del servicio militar obligatorio, puesto que salí seleccionado otra vez (no pregunten, solo fue un error del sistema), por lo que tuve que buscar los papeles que certificaban que ya había hecho el servicio, certificados médicos, sacar una cedula de identidad nueva y certificado de alumno regular (Toda una paja), finalmente no tengo que ir así que no se preocupen**

 **Ya está disponible el nuevo fic de las Valquirias culias por lo que se viene otras semanas de lluvia de ideas al final de cada capitulo**

 ** _AVISO:_** _Ya todos saben que hace poco publique el fic de las Valquirias, antes de eso le mande el fic al emisor de la idea y me dio su aprobación y que estaba todo bien, luego revise los Reviews y me encontré la sorpresita de que me anoto unos cuantos errores con respecto a incoherencias en relación a su saga. POR FAVOR, SI SU IDEA SALE ELEGIDA SEAN PRECAVIDOS Y LEAN LA WEA ANTES DE PONER UN REVIEW PUBLICO DONDE ME HECHEN MIERDA A LA CARA DE QUE ALGUNAS COSAS ESTAN MAL, NO ME IMPORTA SI PASAN "COSAS FAMILIARES", PIENSE LAS WEAS ANTES DE ESCRIBIRLAS(ROMPO UNAS COSAS DE LA IRA)… ah sí, también quiero agradecer a los que si pusieron cositas bonitas como el "Me gusto este capítulo" sorry perro ,no tengo internet para buscar tu nombre pero imagínate que estas aquí *INSERTA TU NOMBRE*_

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _(My Little Pony es una serie registrada por Hasbro, Hasbro es de mi propiedad, yo soy propiedad del diablo, el diablo es propiedad de Hasbro y así sucesivamente)_**

 _Puto Shining_

-yo puedo ser tu nuevo amigo- dijo el dragón mirándome sonriente

-eso… seria… genial, genial- dije

-ahora necesitamos buscar a esos traidores- dijo el Dragón, al parecer quería ayudarme

CON MIKE

Los chicos observan sus literas en la barraca 3, eran bastante pequeñas, en especial para Luis quien se resaltaba por su altura. Todos pusieron cara de disgusto pero no tenían otra opción más que conformarse

Cadence estaba ubicada a unos cuantos metros de la barraca en una tienda de acampar, la cual adorno de manera excepcionalmente… florida… algo poco acorde al ambiente del lugar. Mike luego de ordenar sus cosas de su litera decidió salir a respirar aire fresco, camino por los alrededores y logro notar a Shining que seguía observando a una yegua correr por el campo, considerando que desde el momento que llego se le ha quedado viéndola, Mike se le acerca curioso

-¿Qué tanto vez a esa?- dijo Mike dándole una palmada en la espalda a Shining

-¿no es hermosa?- dijo Shining suspirando

-si- dijo Mike mirando como salta obstáculos

-¿cómo te gustan a ti las yeguas?- dijo Shining – a mí me gustan altas y con un gran trasero

-¿Qué wea…?- replico extrañado Mike combinado con un poco de asco

-por algo había elegido a Cadence-dijo Shining- me gustaba ese trasero mientras caminaba

-ok… esto… se puso desagradable…- dijo Mike alejándose lentamente del lugar

-pero ella es perfecta- dijo Shining indicando a la yegua que estaba tomando agua estando completamente solo

CON SHINING  
El dragón y yo nos dirigimos luego a la base Changeling para reponernos y luego salir de nuevo en la búsqueda de Mike, llevamos largo tiempo en silencio por lo que se volvía incomodo

-¿Cuál es tu historia Dragón?- dije para romper la tensión

-Nah… no hay mucho que decir… una pony eclosiono mi huevo , poco a poco empezó a tratarme como esclavo dándome sus tareas, obligándome a ordenar sus estúpidos libros, yo obviamente no me había dado cuenta de nada hasta que tuve una edad donde ya era más maduro , finalmente ella vino con unos extraños ponys que hablaban raro, Chrysalis invadió al pueblo días después dejándome a mí solo dándome una pequeña experiencia de libertad- dijo el Dragón- cuando me di cuenta que la pony volvía , me harte y me uní a Chrysalis apenas pude

-¿y no escapaste antes sin que ella se diera cuenta?-le dije

-si pero….pero… Mierda soy un estúpido- dijo frunciendo el seño

CON MIKE

-Muy bien cadetes sé que últimamente han pasado cosas que aún no entendemos del todo, y que pronto se revelaran cosas aún peores para nuestro entendimiento pero les pido que ahora nuestra máxima prioridad son estos dos equinos de aquí- dijo el soldado con gorra mostrando a Shining y Cadence, un subordinado da un paso adelante y pide permiso para hablar- Concedido cadete López

-¿Qué acaso todos ignoran que estas criaturas son de una caricatura animada para niños?- dijo el cadete con la frente en alto

-¿y cómo sabe usted eso cadete?- dijo el soldado con gorra

-yo…eeeh… no más preguntas señor-dijo el cadete retrocediendo

-muy bien ahora que comprenden la situación, Shining Armor príncipe y general del reino de Cristal les explicara las características de los invasores- dijo el soldado con gorra para luego dar un paso atrás, Shining se pone adelante

-A continuación les mostrare como es un Changeling en su forma natural- dijo Shining apareciendo con su magia un cartel de un dibujo mal hecho de un changeling furioso- este tiene las capacidades de volar, usar algo de magia y cambiar su apariencia a su gusto, siendo así, este dibujo patrocinado por Mike no nos ayudara

-¿Cómo sabremos identificar al enemigo señor?- dijo un cadete

-su actitud y forma de pensar, pregunten cosas de su mundo como su tecnología – dijo Shining

-o también pregunten por algún famoso- dijo Cadence

-si… creo que también podría ser- dijo Shining

-¿quedo claro?- dijo el soldado con gorra, todos respondieron "Si señor"- rompan filas

Subsiguientemente los cadetes se replegaron por el lugar, Cadence se fue inmediatamente del lugar mientras que Shining se dirigió a su tienda de acampar para cerrar los parpados un momento

Luego de varios minutos, Shining se despierta abruptamente al sentir que alguien lo golpeaba con una rama

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!- dijo Cadence furiosa

-¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA LOCA?- dijo Shining enojado por la ilógica reacción de Cadence

-¡te dije que salieras de aquí!- dijo Cadence sacándolo de la tienda

-¿Por qué?- dijo Shining confundido y enojado

-No quiero estar contigo nunca más- dijo Cadence lanzándole el palo

-Oh genial, sigues con esa estupidez del divorcio ¿cierto?- dijo Shining

-Te dije que sería en serio- dijo Cadence cerrando la tienda, Shining esta tan furioso que comienza a patear cosas con sus patas mientras grita cosas al aire, sin darse cuenta que todos los reclusos lo miraban incluyendo a los amigos

CON MIKE

-oh mierda, Shining está bien jodido- dijo Sofía

-si weon- dijo Francisco

-chicos- dijo el soldado con gorra quien apareció detrás sorprendiéndolos

-hola señor… -decia Diego pero noto que nunca supo su nombre

-Soy el sargento Vega mucho gusto chicos- dijo el sargento dándoles la mano a cada uno de ellos

-apreciamos que nos acoge aquí señor Vega- dijo Diego

-no hay problema, en cuanto Shining me dijo de ustedes supe que tenía que traerlos- dijo Vega

-prometemos no ser una molestia aquí- dijo Mike

-Ah… sobre eso, ustedes como están dentro tienen que comportarse como reclusos por lo que dormirán en barracas, harán ejercicios, comerán y estudiaran como uno de nosotros ¿ok?- dijo Vega entregándole a cada uno un papel con los horarios e instrucciones

-no hay problema señor Vega, de hecho, esperábamos algo así- dijo Mike leyendo el papel

-yo no –dijo Francisco, Luis le pega un **combo** haciendo que Francisco se retuerce

-genial, eso es todo… ah sí, Shining me conto también que se conectan al otro mundo por los sueños por lo que no los interrumpiremos cuando duerman- dijo Vega – es decir, pueden dormir cuanto quieran

-sí, claro señor Vega, otra vez muchas gracias- dijo Roberto

-de nada chicos- dijo Vega yéndose del lugar

-puta la wea… y yo que me había salvado del sorteo del Servicio Militar weon- dijo Luis pateando una piedra de la cólera

CON CHRYSALIS

-¿me llamo señora?- dijo el guardia pony vistiendo su armadura changeling

-sí, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto- dijo Chrysalis mientras ve a su nuevo imperio por la ventana- pasa por favor y toma asiento

-si mi reina- dijo el pony sentándose en la silla junto a una mesa llena de aperitivos con carne, Chrysalis se da vuelta y se sienta degustando un aperitivo, luego le ofrece uno a el guardia pero se lo rechaza

-no gracias su majestad- dijo el guardia- no me puedo permitir comer carne

-no es tan malo, créeme- dijo Chrysalis- nosotros también pensamos que no podíamos comer otra cosa más que amor, pero… un día, se nos cruzó una patrulla de ponys perdidos, los cazamos y luego los comimos

-…- escuchaba con asco el guardia

-primero no podía bajar, luego le comenzamos a tomar el gusto y de pronto ¡PUFF! Comíamos carne como si nada- dijo Chrysalis comiendo otro bocadillo, luego le acerca un plato a el guardia, el acepta con desagrado y come un poco dándole arcadas de forma casi inmediata-Jajaja… exactamente fue así como lo hicimos la primera vez

-tiene que considerar que acabo de comer a uno de los míos su majestad- dijo el guardia limpiándose los labios con la pata

-bueno eso cambia un poco las cosas- dijo Chrysalis- bueno, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño pony?

-Scott mi señora- dijo Scott

-¿de dónde vienes?- dijo Chrysalis tomando un sorbo de té caliente

-de Ponyville –dijo Scott tratando de darle otra mascada a la carne

-Mmmmm… Ponyville- dijo Chrysalis dejando la tasa en la mesa- la primera ciudad que conquiste, ¿tenías familia allí?

-no- dijo Scott tragando la carne con algo de asco

-no tienes que comerlo si no quieres- dijo Chrysalis riéndose un poco

-no se preocupe su majestad, es tal como dijo, poco a poco se le toma el gusto- dijo Scott partiendo otro pedazo de carne

-¿Qué hacías tan lejos de tu ciudad natal?- dijo Chrysalis

-nada, tan solo me fui – dijo Scott – estaba harto de estar bajo el mandato de una loca como Celestia y cuando llegue a el reino de Cristal me uní al ejercito llegando a ser guardia del castillo

-entiendo- dijo Chrysalis acomodándose en su silla- ¿qué esperas en el reino changeling?

-nada en específico… solo ser renombrado- dijo Scott

-ok, eso es todo Scott, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Chrysalis

CON LUIS

Los amigos están acomodándose dentro de las literas proporcionadas por el sargento Vega, son algo duras y heladas pero peor es nada ¿verdad? Luis da un salto y sube a su cama listo para dormir pero escucha un ruido lejano de alguien hablando, los chicos se percatan de esto también y deciden ir a investigar de quien proviene

-eres la yegua más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – se escucha la voz dentro de un establo

-no puede ser- se dijo Mike al saber de quién proviene la voz

-mi esposa es una desgraciada… ¡hic!... no me respeta… ni le importa que me pase- dijo la voz dentro del establo

Los chicos abren lentamente la puerta del establo dejando ver a un Shining despeinado y ebrio acostado al lado de una yegua amarrada a una viga

-¿Qué mierda Shining?- dijo Mike

-oye tu… ¡Hic!... ella es mía, ¿m... me escuchaste?- dijo Shining tomando un sorbo de una botellita que apareció mágicamente de su crin – sé que te gustan las yeguas así… maldito… bastardo

Shining se levanta en posición para golpear a Mike pero se cae al suelo justo antes de golpearlo

-… quiero a mi mami- dijo Shining llorando

-¡Oh por dios Shining!- dijo una voz furiosa detrás de los chicos

-¡Mira esa es la perra que me dejo!- dijo Shining indicando a una Cadence enojadísima

-ES EXACTAMENTE POR ESTO QUE QUIERO EL DIVORCIO – dijo Cadence mirando con odio a Shining

-tonterías- dijo Shining – tu no me dejas… yo te dejo… jajajajajajaja…como… como te quedo el ojo "Princesa del amor" jajaja….

-eres un imbécil –dijo Cadence retirándose del lugar

-ahora estoy soltero preciosura- dijo Shining abrazando al caballo

-Shining… estas teniendo en cuenta que en este mundo los equinos no hablan ¿verdad?-dijo Mike

-¿Qué?- dijo Shining sorprendido

-así es- dijo Diego

-no… diablos… - dijo Shining llorando en el piso – déjenme solo…. ¡Hic!

-vámonos weon, tengo frio- dijo Sebastián saliendo del lugar

Los chicos se alejan del lugar hacia las barracas para luego quedarse dormidos

Luis comienza a despertar poco a poco, siente que algo le pica en su cabeza y trata de rascarse pero no puede porque algo lo está apresando, rápidamente abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Rainbow lo está abrasando mientras ella está dormida, mira a su alrededor notando que tampoco estaban en la cabaña de ayer, sino que están en una especie de nube en forma de cama, trata de separarse de Rainbow pero apenas puede moverse con esas pezuñas apretándolo fuertemente

-Rainbow… conchetumare…. –decia Luis tratando de despertar Rainbow

-¿Qué…que sucede mi amor?- dijo Rainbow separando sus patas dejando libre a Luis, este inmediatamente se aleja unos cuantos metros

-¿Qué wea? ¿"mi amor"?- dijo Luis bastante confundido- ¿Qué mierda te pasa weona?

-no lo sé, pero vuelve a la cama- dijo Rainbow con voz coqueta

-esto se está volviendo demasiado raro… déjame aclarar mi mente un poco- dijo Luis haciéndose un masaje en la frente, luego para y se pone serio- ¿Qué tal si te mando a la mierda por loca y me **voy a la chucha** de aquí?

-no seas tontito, vuelve aquí- dijo Rainbow

-chao noh vimoh –dijo Luis volando hacia el norte pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por Rainbow quien se le cruza en frente

-¿adónde vas?-dijo Rainbow

-¿pero qué **cresta** te pasa?- dijo Luis esquivando a Rainbow por arriba pero igualmente fue alcanzado

-¡TE AMO!- grito Rainbow

-¡YO NO!- grito Luis volando bajo en el bosque evitando los incontables arboles pero fue embestido con un abrazo por Rainbow

-solo ve la posibilidad de una relación conmigo- dijo Rainbow

-lo siento no puedo ver nada porque tengo tierra en los ojos- dijo Luis cerrando los ojos, Rainbow le limpia la cara – oh ahora si puedo ver que no debo estar contigo

Luis trata de liberarse de Rainbow y lo logra saliendo disparado al cielo, Rainbow comienza a volar a la par con Luis

-¿es por esta tonta de Sofía verdad? –dijo Rainbow enojada

-así es, es completamente por ella y por mí, imagínate que le diría a mi mamá- dijo Luis – "Oye mama abandone a una chica espectacular por un caballito de colores que veo en mis sueños" sonaría estúpido… y raro

Rainbow embiste de nuevo a Luis cayendo en una nube, ella le agarra las patas y le da un beso en la boca, Luis la empuja con sus patas traseras y sale volando de nuevo, Rainbow le sigue de nuevo

-Acabare con ella- dijo Rainbow

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarla!-dijo Luis

Rainbow vuela muy alto, Luis observa cómo se eleva y luego desciende a una gran velocidad dejando una estela de arcoíris prontamente desaparece de su vista

-Oh no, ¡SOFIA!- dijo Luis elevándose tal como Rainbow para luego descender, sin embargo no alcanza la misma velocidad que ella

CON MIKE

-¡Rainbow!- grito Pinkie por un megáfono haciendo que todos se cubriesen los oídos

-¿Dónde habrán ido esos dos?- dijo Sofía extrañada

Las mane se comienzan a ver nerviosas entre sí, saben lo que Rainbow puede hacer cuando algo le ambiciona

-¿alguien escucha eso?- dijo Diego mirando el cielo, el ambiente se escuchaba el sonido de un avión

-¿eso no es?- decia Mike

-¡Una Rainploscion sónica!- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos emocionada mientras indicaba a una estela de arcoíris que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos

-¿no está volando muy bajo?- dijo Twiligth nerviosa- ¡Todos al suelo!

Todos se agachan justo a tiempo que Rainbow sobrevuela el lugar casi a ras del piso, tal cantidad de velocidad movieron considerablemente los arboles dejando caer ramas en todo el lugar, Rainbow al notar que fallo se da media vuelta para hacer una segunda pasada

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!- grito AppleJack agachándose de nuevo justo como los demás

Rainbow vuela bajo de nuevo pero esta vez se detiene justo al frente de Sofía, la toma por su crin y la arrastra hacia un árbol mientras esta grita del dolor

-¡RAINBOW NO!- grito Rarity corriendo a detenerla

-aléjate de mí- dijo Rainbow empujándola lejos, finalmente deja a Sofía junto al árbol para luego comenzar a golpearla pero Francisco se cruzó antes de dar el primer golpe

-Maraca culiá- dijo Francisco tratando de agarrarla pero ella despliega sus alas mandando a Francisco lejos contra al suelo

-¡no lo hagas Rainbow!- grito despacio Fluthershy, Rainbow la ignora, Twiligth detiene sus patas con su magia pero apenas puede aguantar tanta fuerza

De pronto se escucha un ruido parecido al de la rainsplocion sónica solo que en vez de un avión sería algo más parecido a un dron… un mini dron… uno de esos que venden en el súper a **30 lucas** , Luis quien se acercaba a no tanta velocidad aterriza perfectamente en el suelo para detener a Rainbow , solo que no fue perfectamente puesto que se tropezó con una rama cayendo encima de Rainbow, ella se golpea la cabeza con la cabeza de Luis dejándola mareada en el suelo mientras que Luis queda muy adolorido en el suelo

-¡Luchito!- dijo Sofía levantándose para abrasarlo-¡Mi héroe!

-¿qué paso?- dijo Luis algo mareado en el suelo, Sofía de pronto le planta un beso en la boca dejándolo sorprendido

Rainbow vio esta escena antes de quedarse inconsciente

 **Hola soy Inusual, he aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y bla bla bla….**

 **DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA**

 **Combo:** _Un golpe con el puño cerrado y apretado_

 **Me voy a la chucha, Te vas a la chucha, ándate a la chucha:** _básicamente es decir "Vete al diablo" pero más insultivo y divertido_

 **1 luca:** _1 luca = 1000 pesos = 2.30 US aprox._

 **1 gamba:** _1 gamba = 100 pesos= 0.23 US aprox._

 **IDEAS DE LA SEMANA**

 **Hola, como ya termine el otro fic que me pidieron ahora comienza otra temporada de lluvia de ideas, espero que me puedan dar sus ideas y eso, obviamente si ustedes son escritores déjeselas para usted y no me las de poh… aweonao… como sea, iniciare con dos ideas de unas cositas que estado leyendo y jugando estos últimos días**

 **HOMESTUCK; - DE IO**

 **Últimamente he estado leyendo este web comic y me ha gustado en sobremanera ( ya veo por qué Toby Fox le creo una versión de Megalovania (creador de Undertale , la música de Undertale , hack de Halloween de Mother , una versión de Mother) ) , como recién estoy leyendo este comic (recién en la página 1038) no tengo ni una idea de que historia poder darle así que si ustedes me dicen que sí , puedo leerme todo de aquí hasta no se… fin de mes (?)**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA-WIND WAKER, PHANTOM HOURGASS, SPIRIT TRACKS; DE IO**

 **Estos tres jueguitos me jugué durante el fin de semana y los tres me encantaron, pensaba en seguir la historia de un hijo del maquinista con Zelda el cual se encuentra con la ocarina del tiempo del héroe perdido y viaja a través de las diferentes líneas temporales, (no busquen coherencias pronto revisare los detalles)**

 **Y eso, díganme sus ideas por PM o Reviews**

 **PD: me comprare la Nintendo Switch con el Zelda a sí que esperen por mas historias de este nuevo Zelda ¡que tiene más de 12 finales alternativos!... hermoso**

 **Si te gusto el fic ponle favoritos o síguela para estar al tanto**

 **Deja un PM o un Review si tienes dudas**

 **¿Tienes pocos amigos en Facebook? ¡Agrégame como relleno! (Inusual Works (Soap El del Cod))**

 **¿Sabes usar Debían Art? ¡Porque yo no! (Soap el del Cod ) (Ponte vio qlo shii)** **ELIMINANDO CUENTA**


	11. 2017

10 de Octubre 2017


	12. 1010

Bueno cabros hoy es mi cumpleaños y de regalo de mi para ustedes volvere a Fanfiction

 **¿MLP?** _Si , pero solo este fanfic puesto que MLP ya no me intereza tanto , a su vez vienen otras series , juegos y comics_ **¿Como cual?** _bueno termine ( por fin) de leer Homestuck , he estado jugando HalfLife , GTA SA , Tloz Botw, Mario Rabbids y estoy viendo GoT , TWD y South Park_ **¿Nos dejaras abandonados otra vez?** _Puede ser , dependiendo de como se me pare el pico_ **¿Que hay de Hopper y las Valquirias?** _Con respecto a eso , espero que pueda seguir escribiendo dentro del universo de Cartman , me gusto mucho su AU y quiero colaborar en el pero siempre y cuando el coopere y luego no me basuree como lo hizo antes_ **¿Que hay de los otros fanfics de ponis inconclusos?** _como dije , MLP ya no me interesa lo suficiente , solo me enfocare en esos dos fanfics ( dependiendo de la decision de Cartman) el resto lo dejare morir por falta de reviews_


End file.
